Vice City: A Place of Paradise
by ViceCityfan
Summary: *****ON HOLD DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST***** In the summer of 1986, Angela Cipriani has just arrived from Liberty City to start her new job. Upon her arrival, she has no idea who she will meet until she is reunited with the one and only, Tommy Vercetti and together they take over Vice City. *Story follows main missions of the game, one's that are my top favorite.
1. Prologue: In The Beginning

**Author's Note: I took a guess on the exact day and month of Tommy Vercetti's birthday, along with his middle name, and the names of his parents. You'll notice that his dad is Italian American and his mother is 100 % all Italian since I wanted her to be born in Italy.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

_Prologue:_

Marco's Bistro  
Saint Marks, Portland, Liberty City  
April, 1986

In the back room of Marco's Bistro, an Italian eatery in the district of Saint Marks of Portland, Liberty City, three Italian American men sat at a round table, playing poker.

One man who sat there wore a leopard print shirt with a blue sports coat and black pants. Although he had poor taste in clothes, his hair was jet black with hints of gray and his eyes were dark brown. He wasn't a bad looking guy. Just at the fresh age of 40, he had handsome facial features. That man was Sonny Vincenzo Forelli, Don of the Forelli family, and owner of the restaurant.

Leaning back in his chair, he took a swig of his beer. He was grinning, trash-talking, and winning as a large pile of poker chips sat in front of him. He upped the stakes once more. But as he drank, there was a knock at the door and Sonny called the person in. It was one of his informants.

The Forelli Don waved him over and the informant stood and whispered something into his ear. Sonny nodded a couple of times and then widened his eyes in shock. Shaking his head in disbelief, he dismissed the man and turned back to his fellow henchmen. He let out a long hearty laugh.

"Tommy Vercetti… Huh!" Sonny exclaimed, managing to finally speak after his laugh. "Shit. I didn't think they'd ever let him out!"

Tommy Vercetti… the name could not be spoken within fifty miles of Portland without a twinge of fear going down the spines of anyone in earshot. There wasn't much to say about Tommy, except that he was never afraid to get his hands dirty. He was notorious for the hits he had carried out for the Forelli's, especially one in particular… the incident for which he had been incarcerated for the past fifteen years… the Harwood Slaughter of 1971.

Born on August 12, 1951, to parents John Vercetti (1930 - 1983) and Paola De Luca - Vercetti (1933), Thomas Michael Vercetti also known as Tommy, was born and raised in Liberty City. As a child, his father owned a printing shop and he would help him clean the rollers. He always had plans to follow in his father's footsteps, but ended up leading a different life before graduating from high school.

At some point prior to the 1970s, Tommy met 24 year old Sonny Forelli, and joined the Forelli Family. He continued to work with the Forelli's, working his way up the rankings and eventually became a made man in May of 1971 at the age of 19. As a celebration of him becoming a "wise guy," Sonny wanted Tommy to take part in one final mob hit by himself.

Tommy was given instructions to go down to the district of Harwood to kill a rival gang member, but things turned ugly. He was ambushed by eleven men, but had managed to survive and shoot down and kill all of his assailants, as well as one or two innocent bystanders. He was arrested, and charged with first degree murder. He was originally given a life sentence, but with Forelli's help in bribing the judge, the family was able to get the charges downgraded to manslaughter by means of self defense. Tommy was spared the death penalty, and after that, his deadly antics had earned him the title "The Harwood Butcher," a name which was beginning to rank in notoriety with the likes of Charles Manson and Jack the Ripper…

"He kept his head down, helps people forget," came the reply of Mike "Fat Lips" Forelli, Sonny's cousin, and the Bistro's most frequent customer.

"People will remember soon enough." Sonny said, brushing aside Mike's comment. "When they see him, The Harwood Butcher, walking down the streets of their neighborhoods, it will be bad for business."

"Well, what are we going to do, Sonny?" Mike asked, scratching his head as he tried to pick a hand to play.

Sonny mused thoughtfully. He hadn't expected the need to deal with his old hatchet man again, considering that Tommy Vercetti had originally gotten a life sentence.

"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do," Sonny retorted. "We'll treat him like an old friend and keep him busy out of town. Ok? We been talking about expanding down south, right? Vice City is twenty-four carat gold these days. The Columbians, the Mexicans, hell, even those Cuban refugees are cuttin' themselves a piece of some nice action."

Sonny was right. Vice City had become a gold mine in the drug trade. There was no better destination for the illegal drugs to be offloaded into the country by the shipload, especially with a large number of easily manipulated dock officials. And Sonny saw an entry into the city: only two years ago, the Mendez Brothers, Diego and Armando, two of Vice City's most powerful drug kingpins, had been killed in a bloody turf war. In the same turf war, the Sharks street gang had lost much of the influence they had in the same drug business. That left plenty for the Forelli family to take.

"But it's all drugs, Sonny," piped in Sonny's brother, Franco Forelli. "None of the families will touch that shit."

"Times are changing," Sonny growled, leaning back in his chair. "The families can't keep their backs turned while our enemies reap the rewards. So, we send someone down to do the dirty work for us… All we have to do is sit back and cut ourselves a nice quiet slice."

Franco opened his mouth to argue, but seemed to think better of it. Sonny was notorious for his temper and people had to think twice before starting an argument with him. His wife and two kids were evidence to his wrath, with his daughter Selena being a nervous wreck and his son Marco who had his nose broken a few times for starting arguments with his father. As for his wife Adrianna, she lives in fear half the time, thinking that Sonny was always going to call a mob hit on her. He had made that threat to her when they were first married, only because she had made the mistake of listening in on Mafioso business about the date of an illegal weapons deal. Ever since then, she hasn't listened in on Mafioso business and just remains a housewife.

"Who's our contact down there?" Sonny asked, placing a card down on the table.

"Ken Rosenberg," Mike said, rolling his eyes. "Schmuck of a lawyer. The guy is more of a basket case than his clients are. How's he gonna hold Vercetti's leash?"

"We don't need him to," Sonny said, coldly. "We just set him loose in Vice City, we give him a little cash to get started. Ok? Give it a few months. Then we go down, and pay him a little visit."

In Sonny's mind, all that meant was heading down there and watching the cash roll in...


	2. Chapter 1: Vice City, Florida

***I do NOT own Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. All characters, plot stories, and events belong to Rockstar Games. I do own Angela Cipriani though.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Vice City, Florida  
June, 1986

Vice City, Florida... the largest cocaine dealing syndicate city in the United States. A city run by dealers and weasels, but for many other people, it's a city full of flashy sports cars, full of lights, expensive suits, big hair, and where the weather is always warm, but to Angela Cipriani, it's a place of paradise.

Just arriving from Saint Marks, Liberty City, her father, Antonio "Toni" Cipriani of the Liberty City Mafia, has sent her down to Vice City to meet with the local drug baron, Ricado Diaz, to start her new job working for him.

Looking out the bus window, Angela gazed at all the people who filled the sidewalks. Many people wore bathing suits; others wore expensive business attire, sundresses, t-shirts, and shorts. It was going to be hot today. Angela was glad she packed the right clothing for this type of weather. Before leaving Liberty City, she checked the weather report which predicted that the temperatures would be in 80s and 90s all week.

As the bus turned onto Ocean Drive, Angela was eager to make her stop at the Ocean View Hotel and reserve a room. The bus continued on down the road until Ocean View came into sight. It stopped there and the driver announced the drop off.

"Any stops here?" he announced, looking back at the other passengers.

Angela, along with a few other passengers, stood up and walked to the front of the bus.

"I have some suitcases that need to be unloaded," Angela said to the driver.

The driver smiled and stepped off the bus while Angela and the other passengers followed behind. Stepping off the bus, she felt like she had just stepped into an oven and she could feel herself starting to sweat. Even though it was mid morning, the temperatures were already beginning to rise.

Walking along the side of the bus, Angela and the others watched as the driver opened the side compartments and asked each person which suitcases and bags belonged to whom.

"The four silver gray suitcases are mine," Angela said, pointing to the left of the storage compartment.

He looked inside and pulled out four silver gray suitcases; all with the name 'Cipriani' printed on them, and handed them over to Angela.

"Do you need help with your bags, miss?" the driver asked.

"Yes thank you," Angela said, smiling.

Taking two suitcases, the driver made his way to the entrance of Ocean View. Angela picked up the other two suitcases and followed the man to the doors of the building.

Walking inside, she felt the cool soft breeze of the air conditioned hotel lobby brush against her exposed skin. It felt nice and she was glad to be out of the scorching heat.

The driver set down her bags and walked towards the exit. Before he walked outside, Angela called back to him. He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Wait, hold on a second," she said, as she dropped her bags. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a $100 dollar bill and handed it to the bus driver.

Taking the money, he smiled, nodded, and walked back outside to unload suitcases and bags for the other passengers that were waiting.

Looking around the lobby, she noticed that it was completely empty of hotel guests. The only people there were her and another man who looked to be in his early 20s or late teens, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He stood behind the counter and watched as the young woman surveyed her surroundings.

"Where is everyone?" Angela asked, looking over at the young man.

The young man behind the counter shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me," he said. "There hasn't been a single guest in weeks. Are you here to reserve a room, miss?"

Angela nodded and walked over to the counter. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out some papers to show her proof of reservation.

"Name please," he asked.

"Angela Cipriani," she replied, watching him write her name down.

"Any relation to a Toni Cipriani?" he asked, not looking up from the paperwork.

"Yes, he's my father," Angela said. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, somewhat," the man said, looking up at her. "He..."

There was a long silence as Angela stared at him and the man behind the counter stared back, unable to tear his gaze away. He noticed her hair was jet black which was long and wavy and spilled out over her bare shoulders. Her thick head of hair resembled somewhat of a Farrah Fawcett hairstyle. Her eyes were a shade of piercing bright blue, a shade of blue that was mesmerizing. He turned his attention to her slightly upturned nose, and to her parted lips that were begging to be kissed, then down to her elegant swan-like neck. For a second, he almost couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful face. She looked like a cross between an angel from a painting and a young version of the Duchess of Marlborough, Consuelo Vanderbilt...

"He what?" Angela asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," he said quickly, bringing himself back into reality.

He looked back down at the papers and continued to write out the reservation, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Finishing the paperwork, he turned around and took a set of keys from the key hook and handed them to Angela.

"Here you are Miss. Cipriani," he said. "The coziest one is room 12 on the second floor. How long do you plan on staying? The payment is $90 per night."

Angela reached into her pocket and pulled out her bundle of cash. She counted out what seemed to be a little over $3,500. "I think this should cover it," she said, handing him the money.

"With this amount, you could live here for the rest of your life if you wanted to," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "May I help you with your bags, miss?"

Angela nodded and smiled sweetly at the young man.

Putting the money into the register, the man walked out from behind the counter and over to the bags and carried two of them to the elevator while Angela followed behind carrying the other two bags. They rode the elevator in silence. The doors opened on the second floor and they made their way to the end of the hallway and to room number 12. Opening the door, he walked in and set the suitcases down by the bed.

"Enjoy your stay," he said smiling. He turned around and left the room, leaving Angela to admire her surroundings.

Looking around the room, she loved what she saw. A queen size bed, a private bathroom, a small dining area that had a marble table with chairs, and a mini fridge. But most of all, she loved the view of the beach and the ocean.

Walking away from the window, she walked over to her suitcases and set them on the bed. Opening one, she looked at all her clothes inside. Reaching in, she moved her clothing to the side and at the bottom of the suitcase was a hidden bundle of money. She closed the suitcase and opened the other three which contained a few family portraits, her portable phone, a small purse, other necessities, and a loaded pistol.

As part of a Mafia family, her father always told her to bring a gun with her wherever she went. Toni made her start carrying a gun with her when she turned fifteen after an unfortunate incident that happened to Angela. She had been hit in the shoulder by a stray bullet from a gang war between the Triads and the Leone family. Ever since then, she was never afraid of carrying one around with her, even when she had to use it.

Counting her money, she planned to buy a car at Sunshine Autos and a house on Starfish Island. She had more than enough. Grabbing her purse, she hid her stash of money in it, grabbed a pistol and some ammo, and put it into her bag along with the money.

She left the room, closing and locking the door behind her, and walked downstairs to the hotel lobby. While walking through the lobby, Angela noticed that the man who worked for the hotel was no longer behind the counter.

Stepping out from the air conditioned lobby to the scorching heat of Vice City, Angela glanced down at the watch around her wrist. The time read 11:26 a.m. She had plenty of time to run today's errands. She waved for a taxi. One stopped and she got in.

"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked, using a very heavy Spanish accent.

"Sunshine Auto's," Angela replied.

The cab drove down Ocean Drive, and turned onto Washington Beach. Angela was lost in her thoughts, not noticing another person on the road driving like a maniac.

"Hey watch out you crazy puta driver!" the cab driver yelled out to the other person. Rolling down his window, he gave the other driver the finger.

Startling Angela away from her thoughts, she looked out the window and saw a green Sabre swerving all over the road, cutting of other cars as people began to honk there horns and yell out curses.

"You see people of Vice City don't know how to drive. They drive like idiots," the cab driver said, looking at Angela in the rearview mirror. He reached for his radio mic to call the dispatcher. "Miss. Delores, could you call in the cops, some maniac almost sideswiped me and I have a customer," he said into the mic.

There was a few seconds of static until a woman's voice was heard through the cabbie's radio.

"Well, did you get the license plate number?" Delores asked.

"sí..." the cab driver replied.

"And what do you think this is, the gentlemanly sport of taxi driving?" Delores asked. "Kill him, kill HIM!"

"You got it boss, but I'll have to find him later," the cab driver said, trying not to laugh.

The ride through Washington Beach was silent until the taxi dispatcher's voice was heard through the radio a second time.

"I got a fat bitch who needs driving near the golf course," Delores announced over the radio.

"Yeah, I'm on it," another cab driver said through the radio. "Gimme the whale!"

The cab entered onto Starfish Island, and Angela knew which mansion belonged to Ricardo Diaz. She would be back later to greet him. The taxi continued on down the road, exiting off Starfish Island, and onto the second half of the city, a sleazy town full of gangs, hookers, and pimps.

The driver turned left, passing an ice cream factory, and abandoned deli, and the police station. Farther down the road, the cab turned right, then right again, and drove straight until Sunshine Auto's came into view.

The taxi stopped and the driver told Angela the total amount for the fare. "$9.50," he said.

Angela reached into her pocket and handed him a $20 dollar bill. "Keep the change," she said, getting out of the cab.

"Gracias senorita," he said. He drove off, honking his horn at the other drivers.

Entering through the doors of Sunshine Auto's, Angela looked around and noticed three cars that were on display. A red and white Sabre Turbo, a silver Deluxo, and a blue Sentinel XS.

"How may I help you today 'lil miss?" a man said.

Angela looked up and saw a dark skinned man standing by his desk. Instantly she recognized him and her jaw dropped wide open. "You… your BJ Smith, the famous football player!" she exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yep I sure am," BJ said, smiling. "You here to purchase a car?"

"Yes I'm here to buy a Cheetah," Angela said. "And I just have to say that I'm a really big fan of yours."

"Well thank you," he said. "Right this way 'lil miss. There's some paperwork to fill out but it shouldn't take too long." He motioned her towards his desk.

After filling out the paperwork, and paying for her purchase, Angela and BJ walked down to the garages, and there sitting in one of them was a blue Cheetah sports car, ready to be bought by someone.

"Here you go 'lil miss," BJ said, handing her the keys. "See you around Vice City."

"Thanks, see you around," Angela said, smiling. She walked towards her new car and admired it's beauty.

Getting in, she sat down and felt the cool leather of the seat against her bare skin. Turning the key in the ignition, she turned on the radio to find a station playing any signs of good music. Angela stopped on a station called Flash FM, and currently playing was 'Billie Jean' by Michael Jackson.

She drove off, heading towards Starfish Island, to Ricardo Diaz's mansion. Reaching the island, she drove past all the expensive mansions. As she turned right onto the property of the Diaz mansion, Angela drove up the driveway past a group of guards that were standing around talking to one another. Ignoring there staring, she parked in between a silver Infernus sports car and a Sentinel XS.

Shutting the cars engine off, she stepped out of the vehicle as the guards watched her from the entrance of the driveway. Smoothing out her skirt, Angela walked up the steps of the mansion. Walking inside, she noticed that the house was littered with trash. Wine glasses, empty wine bottles, half eaten boxes of pizza, and bulky trash bags littered every corner. Completely disgusted, Angela thought of how Diaz's men were complete pigs. Or possibly Ricardo Diaz himself was the pig. Looking to the left, she saw a shovel propped up against the wall.

From the upstairs landing, a man in a blue Hawaiian shirt was standing there watching Angela's every move and wondering why she had just walked in through the door of his house. He had never seen the woman before but in his eyes, she looked absolutely beautiful with her jet black hair, her white lacy tank top, and her frilly pink skirt. She was clutching her purse and just as he was about open his mouth to speak, he heard one of his guards shout from the parlor room.

"What in the hell are you doing here?!" yelled a man who was wearing a dark blue shirt and white pants.

"Looking for Diaz you prick!" Angela shot back as she faced the man who was holding an Uzi machine gun at his side.

Just as she was about was about to reach for her pistol, another man's voice rang out through the mansion, this time from the stairs.

"Lower your gun Mario," said a dark haired man wearing a cheesy blue Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans.

The man named Mario lowered his gun but continued to stand there, staring at Angela, with the Uzi at his side.

"Who are you and why the fuck are you in my house?!" the dark haired man demanded, glaring at Angela.

Disgusted by his attitude, Angela shot back a reply. "I asked your dickhead of a friend here where Ricardo Diaz is!" she yelled back. "Who are you?!"

"Tommy Vercetti," the man said. "And besides, Diaz isn't here anymore, I killed that prick last week. Turned out to be a fuckin' traitor."

"Tommy? From Liberty City?" Angela asked, her face frozen with shock and awe. "When did you get out of prison?"

"I got out last month," Tommy replied. "And you still haven't told me your name."

"It's me, Angela Cipriani," she said. "I remember you from the restaurant."

"Cipriani?" Tommy asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh yeah, I remember you, your Toni's daughter aren't you?"

"Yeah," Angela replied.

"Haven't seen him since 1971," Tommy said. "Great man. How is he?"

"Same as always, still in business with the Mafia," Angela said. "He's working with the Leone family now. He sent me down here to Vice City to get in business with Ricardo Diaz, but from the looks of it, since he's dead, I guess I'm out of a job."

"Could you two stop your chit-chattin' and tell me what the hell's goin' on out here," said a man.

Angela looked over to see a dark skinned man wearing a white soiree business suit and a pink shirt, walking down the stairs.

"Who's she," he asked, looking at Angela, then back at Tommy.

"Lance, this is Angela Cipriani, she's here from Liberty City," Tommy said.

"The name's Lance," he said, walking over to Angela and shaking her hand. "Lance Vance," he added with a smile.

"Hello," Angela said, smiling back.

"You here on business, Miss. Cipriani?" Lance asked, staring into her blue eyes.

"I was at first, but now I'm not so sure anymore," Angela said, looking over at Tommy, then back to Lance.

There was an awkward silence as Lance looked up and down Angela's figure. What he liked most was her bright blue eyes.

Breaking the silence, Lance cleared his throat. "I gotta get goin', so I'll catch you guys later," he said.

Right after Lance left, another man wearing a light purple soiree business suit with short auburn colored curly hair and glasses, walked down the stairs, and his eyes grew wide when he saw that Angela was there.

"Angela Cipriani is that you?!" the man exclaimed.

"Ken Rosenberg, hi!" Angela said gleefully. She hurried over to Ken, jumping into his open arms and hugged him.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since '77," Ken said. "Let me have a look at you." He held her out at arms length and looked at her slender figure. "Wow, you've grown up so much since then. How have you been doing, kiddo?"

"I've been doin' real good," Angela said, smiling. "And you?"

"Been the same as always," Ken said. "Officially a lawyer now. What are you doing down here in Vice City? Did Sonny Forelli send you?"

"No my father sent me," Angela replied. "What happened between you and Forelli?"

"Oh we got ourselves into some deep shit when I arrived," Tommy piped in. "A drug deal gone bad, some money was lost, no biggie."

Angela raised her eyebrows. "No biggie?" she asked. "Just last month, I could hear him yelling in the back room of Marco's Bistro and he didn't sound too happy. He kept hollering about lost money and he even threw a plate against the wall, almost hitting one of the waiters. I really thought he was going nuts, and if he is breathing down your neck about the money, then you will need my help to get it back."

Tommy shook his head. "Oh no, I don't think so!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "You are way too young and the last thing I need is for a young girl like yourself to get killed and I really don't need that right now!"

"OK, first of all, I am not as young as you think, I'm 26 years old," Angela protested. "And second of all, I'm in this just as much as you are. Now I'm working with you and that is final!"

"Tommy I think…" Ken began.

"Shut up Ken!" Tommy yelled, interrupting his sentence. "All right, all right, fine! Angela, you can help me out, but if you screw up, you get shot or something, it's gonna be your ass! Not mine, yours! Now please, go make yourself useful and stay out of my way, I've got business to take care of. Ken follow me."

Angela watched as both men walked back upstairs and into the office at the landing. Turning to her right, she walked into the parlor room and made herself a martini. She sat down on Tommy's plush couch, and stretched her legs out on the cushions. Finally able to relax and clear her mind, she sat there enjoying her drink.


	3. Chapter 2: Sir, Yes, Sir!

Chapter 2  
Sir, Yes, Sir!

A little while later, Angela was still in the parlor room sipping her martini when Tommy walked in. She looked up at him and noticed that he was looking at her.

"Sorry," Angela said, moving her legs off the couch cushions. "I got a little too comfortable."

"No, no, that's ok," Tommy said. "Look I'm sorry about earlier. Sonny is really getting on my back about this whole money issue."

Walking over to the couch, Tommy sat down next to Angela. Just as he was about to make himself a drink, the phone on the table rang.

"Hello?" Tommy said, answering the phone.

"Thomas, it's me, Cortez," the caller said.

"Oh hey Colonel, what's up?" Tommy said.

"I have a buyer for a piece of military hardware that is being taken through town," the Colonel replied. "I need you to pick it up for me..."

For a while, Angela listened to Tommy as he talked with the Colonel on the phone. From the sound of it, it seemed that the Colonel wanted Tommy to steal a high powered Rhino tank. When the conversation ended, he hung up the phone.

Angela looked at him, setting down her martini. "He wants you to steal a tank?" she asked. "How much is he paying you to steal it?"

"$2,000," Tommy said.

"That's cheap change," Angela replied. "Two grand for stealing a high powered tank? Lord Almighty, that think is gonna be protected. You'll have the army after you or possibly the police and the FBI."

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take," Tommy said. "The Colonel knows who set me up during Sonny's drug deal. I know that Diaz was the one and now he's six feet under. It's bad enough the money and the drugs weren't here after killing Diaz."

Angela took another sip of her martini and thought for a moment.

"Tommy what color was the suitcase that Forelli gave you?" Angela asked.

"Silver," Tommy replied. "There were four of them. Why do you ask?"

"Now that you mention it, I bet you more than anything that Forelli has both the drugs and the money," Angela exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "When I stopped in at Marco's Bistro with my father, Sonny was there and I saw that he had four silver suitcases. He had them opened up for a brief moment and I could see that they were lined with blue velvet."

"Really?" Tommy asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Sonny gave me two of the suitcases that held the money and the inside of it was blue. My God, you're a genius! I should have known that he would set me up. After doing time in Liberty, they sent me down here."

Angela felt her eyes soften. Reaching over, she laid her hand on his cheek. His skin felt warm under her fingers.

"You're not who you were proclaimed to be," Angela said softly. She caressed his cheek. "You're much better than the piece of shit that Sonny Forelli is. Don't let him bring you down."

Tommy closed his eyes, sighing heavily. Reaching up, he placed his hand on Angela's. He held her hand to his cheek for just a brief moment and stared into her big blue eyes. He noticed that they looked different from when he had met her when she was just a little girl. They seemed brighter.

"Time to go to work," Tommy said, as he stood up from the couch and Angela took her hand away.

"I'll drive you there." Angela said, standing up.

Tommy opened his mouth to protest but Angela gave him a cold hard look of 'don't even say it,' until he motioned for her to come along. They walked outside and got into Angela's Cheetah. Exiting the driveway, she turned left and drove to the bridge at the second half of the city. The car stopped and Tommy got out, telling Angela to meet him in Little Havana. She watched him from a distance walk towards the tank. She heard a few gunshots as Tommy got into the large vehicle and drove off at full speed, making every cop car explode as they rammed into the high powered steel of the Rhino tank.

After a while, Angela lost sight of Tommy, and she hurried to the pick-up point in Little Havana. On her way to the rendezvous point, she could see cops and army men calling for back-up and investigating the patrol cars that were blown to bits from ramming into the tank to try and stop Tommy.

Arriving at the lock-up, Angela noticed it was very quiet, except for the sounds of police sirens a few blocks away, and the scattered conversations of nearby pedestrians.

Out of nowhere, she saw Tommy run from the lock-up. He jumped into the car out of breath.

"I heard gunshots when you took off with the tank," Angela said. "Was that you shooting?"

"Well yes and no," Tommy replied.

He moved his hand from the side of his stomach and there was blood.

"Shit!" Angela exclaimed, examining the bullet wound. "We're going to the hospital!"

Tommy grabbed Angela's hand with his bloody one. "No," he said, shaking his head. "The fucking cops are everywhere! Take me back home and patch me up there."

Angela sped off back towards the mansion, her mind racing. After seeing these kinds of injuries back home in Liberty City, she was glad that she knew first aid and to treat gunshot and stab wounds. But the man that was sitting next to her with his bloody hand holding hers, she was almost afraid to treat him. Not because he was The Harwood Butcher, but because she felt that she was falling in love with him like the way she did fifteen years ago.

When they arrived at the mansion, Angela jumped out of the car and ran to Tommy's side. She helped him up the stairs and into the parlor room. He layed down on the couch as Angela went and grabbed a first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey.

"Here drink this," Angela said, shoving a bottle of whiskey into Tommy's hands. Opening the first aid kit, she began to rinse some knives and a pair of tweezers with a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Wha-what're you gonna do, Angela?" Tommy slurred out, heavily intoxicated.

"I'm gonna get the bullet out and clean the wound," Angela replied, as she unbuttoned Tommy's shirt. "I'm gonna let it heal normally, no stitches. We'll run the risk of an infection. Hold on to the cushions because this'll hurt."

Grabbing the whiskey from Tommy, she splashed some of the alcohol on the wound. He clenched his teeth and gripped the couch cushion with his bloody hand.

"Ah, fuck, that hurts!" Tommy exclaimed, wincing through the pain and pounding his fist against the couch. "Gimme the bottle."

She gave the bottle of whiskey back to Tommy and went to work on digging the bullet out with ease. After finding it, she used a small flashlight to search for shrapnel. Not finding any, Angela cleaned the wound and patched it up with gauze and taped it down. She looked at Tommy, noticing that he was dazed in a drunken stupor.

"All done," Angela said.

"Angela," Tommy slurred out, looking at her. "Your eyes…there so beautiful. It's like staring into an endless ocean of blue and green."

"Shh, shh, shh," Angela cooed, caressing Tommy's cheek. "You just rest now."

"Angela, stay here with me," Tommy slurred out softly, his eyes beginning to close from the intoxication. "You look like an angel."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna go anywhere," Angela said softly, as she held onto Tommy's hand. "I'll stay right here with you."

By the time she finished her sentence, Tommy fell into a deep sleep. Putting the supplies back into the first aid kit, Angela looked down at her clothes and hands, noticing that they were covered in his blood. There was even some blood on her legs. But she didn't want to leave to clean it, feeling afraid to leave his side. While he slept, Angela took a swig of the whiskey.

A few hours later, the phone rang and Angela answered it. "Vercetti Estate, who may I ask is calling?" she asked.

"This is Mercedes Cortez," the person on the other end said. "And who the fuck are you, Tommy's new maid or something?"

"No, the name's Angela," she answered back, narrowing her eyes. "Now if you can't tell me what you want then leave this number alone."

"I need Tommy to come pick me up from the Pole Position and take me back to my father's yacht," Mercedes replied.

"He's asleep," Angela said, annoyed by her request. "Take a cab or walk!"

Slamming the receiver down, Angela looked over and saw that Tommy had awaken.

"Who was that?" he asked, still slightly drunk after a few hours of sleep.

"Some whore asking for a ride back to her father's yacht, said her name was Mercedes or something," Angela replied, feeling her anger rise.

"You didn't give her a ride did you?" Tommy asked.

"Hell no!" Angela shouted, glaring at Tommy. "She has two feet, the whore can walk!"

Without hesitation, Tommy brought his hand up and slapped Angela in the face. She put her hand up to her cheek and stared back at him in silence, and watched as he left the room, exiting the mansion to go give Mercedes a ride.

Later on, while Tommy was still out with Mercedes, Angela went out to the backyard of the mansion. Sitting down on the boat jetty, she took off her shoes, letting her bare feet dangle in the cool ocean water. She closed her eyes, hearing only the sounds of the waves, and the occasional fog horn off in the distance. Opening her eyes, she was suddenly interrupted by her phone in her purse that was ringing.

"Hello?" Angela asked, answering the phone.

"Angela, this is your father," the caller said, the voice of Toni Cipriani. "How is everything?"

"Hi daddy," Angela said. "Things aren't going so well. Diaz is dead and when I arrived at the mansion, Tommy Vercetti was the one who took over..."

While on the phone with her father, Angela told him everything that happened. At first, Toni Cipriani was a little disappointed that things didn't go as planned when Angela arrived in Vice City, but he quickly got over it now that his daughter had been reunited with a childhood friend...

"I always knew Tommy was innocent," Toni said. "And I know it broke your heart when he went to prison."

"Yeah," Angela said, softly. "I thought I'd never see him again."

"I'm just glad that Tommy is free after fifteen years." Toni said. "Angela, will you be staying in Vice City."

"Yeah, I guess," Angela replied.

"Ok," Toni said. "Please stay safe and I'll talk to you again soon. Bye, pumpkin."

"Bye, daddy," Angela said.

Hanging the phone up and putting it back into her purse, Angela continued to look out over the water until she heard a man and a woman talking behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Tommy with a woman she presumed to be Mercedes. She wore a skin tight purple dress and a pair of spiked heels. To her, Mercedes Cortez looked like a glorified whore. Turning back around, she continued to watch the waves roll in.

"What do you guys want?" Angela asked, her gaze still fixed on the water.

"This is Mercedes, the Colonel's daughter," Tommy said, staring at Angela.

"I already know that," Angela said. "Now please, I need to think of a way to get Forelli off your back while you roam around with some cheap tramp."

"I haven't forgotten about Sonny yet," Tommy said, giving her cold stare.

"Oh, like hell you haven't, Vercetti!" Angela protested, rising to her feet. "But just remember this: Who was the one that saved your ass when that bullet hit you? It sure as hell wasn't her! Who told you that Forelli is the one that betrayed you?! Was it Mercedes?! I don't think so! It was all me, Thomas, ME! But did I ever get a damn thanks?! No!"

Before Tommy could respond, Angela grabbed her shoes and purse, and stormed past him and Mercedes. She ran to her Cheetah, with Tommy following right behind her.

"Angela!" Tommy called after. "Angela, wait!" He grabbed her arm as she opened the door of her car.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Angela protested, jerking her arm away. "Who the hell do you think you are? You wanna know something? I arrived here in Vice City expecting a job! But no, you had to take that away from me! And all you seem to want to do is get yourself killed and go around fucking cheap whores!"

With her car a mess with blood, Angela got into her Cheetah. Slamming the door shut, she sped off back towards Ocean View. She wasn't sure what happened after the fight with Tommy, nor did she care. Her car, mostly the passenger seat, was a complete mess with his blood, and so were her hands and clothes. Arriving back, she shut the engine off and ran inside.

"Miss. Cipriani, what the hell happened to you?" the man behind the counter exclaimed, seeing the blood on her clothes and hands. He rushed over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Angela said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Um... do you know Tommy Vercetti?"

"Well yeah, he owns this hotel," he said. "I'm his cousin; he gave me the job to work here. Is he the one who did this to you?"

"No, he didn't do anything except steal a tank and almost got himself killed," Angela replied. "If he comes by here looking for me, don't let him up to my room."

"No problem," he said, smiling. "You have a good night now."

Nodding her head, Angela turned around and walked up the stairs to her room, shutting the door behind her. Tossing her clothes off, she jumped into the shower and began to scrub away at the blood on her hands and legs. Washing away at the blood, she felt hot tears stream down her face.

Finishing her shower, she got dressed in her silk nightgown and brushed her long dark hair. Glancing down at her watch, she could see that it was well past 7 pm. Feeling tired, Angela flopped down onto the bed, exhausted from the day's errands, and she fell asleep, dreaming of being back in Liberty City...

***In reality, I hate the mission for Sir, Yes, Sir, because every time I go near the tank and try to steal it, the army guys go after me. XD  
**


	4. Ch 3: Love Flourishes, All Hands on Deck

**Please enjoy this chapter. I had lots of fun writing this one. :3 And I**** know you can't get All Hands On Deck when**** you get the mansion for Tommy, but this is one of my favorite missions and I wanted to show that Angela can fight since it said in the first chapter that she was never afraid of using a gun.**

**A special thanks goes out to Sesshoumarus-Bunny for the inspiration of this chapter and the previous one. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Love Flourishes with All Hands on Deck!

Waking up the next the next day, Angela turned on the television and looked in the mini fridge to make something to eat for breakfast. Inside the fridge, she only saw a can of peaches, a loaf of bread, a small pack of turkey, and a few bottles of water. Just as she was about to reach for the can of fruit, there was a soft knock at the door of her room. Closing the fridge, she walked over to the door and opened it. The hotel worker stood there, holding a tray of food.

"I knew there wouldn't be much in the mini fridge so I decided to bring you some breakfast," he said, walking into the room.

"Thanks," Angela said, smiling.

Taking the tray of food, Angela walked over to the dining area and set the tray down onto the table.

As she walked back over to the man, he took his time running his gaze up and down her curvy figure from her bosom, down to her smooth legs.

"What is your name?" Angela asked him.

"Billy," he replied, smiling. "Billy DeMarco."

Extending his arm out, Billy shook Angela's hand. He could faintly see the outline of the perky tips of her breasts through the silky fabric of her nightgown, which made heat rush up to his cheeks.

"W-Well, I-I should get back downstairs to the desk," Billy stammered, his cheeks turning slightly red.

He quickly turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Walking over to the table, Angela looked at the tray of food. A few pieces of toast, scrambled eggs, a couple strips of bacon, a blueberry muffin and a glass of orange juice. Taking in the wonderful smells of her breakfast, she took the tray over to the bed and sat down. Enjoying her food, she watched TV.

Around noon, just as she finished unpacking her suitcases, Angela heard a loud pounding at the door of her hotel room. Grabbing a robe from the bathroom, she threw it on over her nightgown. Fixing her hair, she walked over to the door and opened it. Tommy and Billy stood in the doorway.

"Miss. Cipriani, I'm sorry, but he just got right past me," Billy said.

"It's ok," Angela said.

"Billy, you have other important things to do right now," Tommy said, staring at him. "Go do them."

"Yes, Mr. Vercetti," Billy said, softly.

Tommy watched as Billy turned around and walked down the hallway. Turning back to Angela, he stared at her.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Tommy asked, glaring at her.

"What is it that you want, Tommy?" Angela asked, ignoring his question.

"Look, I spent all night looking for you Angela!" Tommy protested. "Mercedes went looking for your ass as well!"

Still clad in her bathrobe, Angela turned away from him and walked to the window, damned and determined not to hear about Mercedes. She heard the door slam behind her and footsteps walking towards her. Closing her eyes, she felt two warm arms encircle around her waist.

"I suggest that you let me go Thomas," Angela said, feeling her cheeks turn red. "I'm not in the mood to hear about your sexcapades. It's bad enough that I'm trying to deal with the looming threat of Sonny while you run off with other women."

Tommy leaned in closer as he ran his hands up from her waist, placing them over her bosom. His breath felt hot against Angela's neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Her heart began to pound when he whispered in her ear, making his voice deep and huskier.

"Is my Angela frustrated?" Tommy asked. He kissed her neck and he felt her go tense from the unexpected touch. "However am I to fix that?"

Angela could feel her face turning red as a chili pepper. She never would have thought that he would call her 'his Angela.' But when he said that, it made her feel wanted.

Moving his hands downwards, Tommy began to untie her bathrobe. He slipped the robe off her shoulders, where it fell to the floor.

Just in her silk nightgown, Angela turned around to face him, staring deeply into his dark brown eyes.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked.

Tommy shook his head and slid the straps of Angela's nightgown off her shoulders. The gown slid down her body, pooling at her feet, and to Tommy's surprise, she wasn't wearing any underwear. Pulling her closer to him, he captured Angela's lips into a rough kiss as he ran his hand down the curve of her naked body.

Her mind began to scream at her as the kiss continued. Deep down, Angela knew that being with Tommy wouldn't be the right choice, but a part of her was falling in love with him all over again. She would be an absolute fool to turn him down.

Angela awakened later that day, entangled within the bed sheets next to him, groggy, but happy. She looked out the window and noticed that nightfall had set in. She turned and looked back over at Tommy, studying his sleeping features. With the moonlight shining through the window, Angela could see a small almost unnoticeable scar that was close to his right eye. She wondered if he had he gotten that scar as a child, or maybe he had gotten it from when he was in prison. Without thinking, she reached over and caressed the area of the scar with her fingertips.

Tommy stirred awake and looked over at Angela, giving her a genuine smile as his eyes roamed up and down the curves of her body. He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek as she returned the smile, her blue eyes sparkling like an endless ocean of blue and green, the way Tommy had described them the previous day when Angela applied first aid to his injuries. She was truly a young woman of pure beauty, an angel of forgiveness that Tommy Vercetti never wants to let go of.

Turning on her side to face him, Angela sighed with contentment and ran her fingers along Tommy's chest.

"Angela." Tommy said, breaking the silence.

"Mmm?" Angela mumbled, looking up at him.

"What was the real reason that you came down here to Vice City for?" Tommy asked.

"Diaz owed my father some money so he sent me to intimidate him," Angela replied, resting her head on Tommy's chest. "I thought of scaring him so much that he would offer me a job and call it even."

"Really?" Tommy asked. "Your father sent you to intimidate Diaz? You don't look like the kind of woman that can put fear in other people."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Oh believe me, I have my ways," Angela said, grinning.

Tommy grinned back and climbed on top of Angela. Leaving soft kisses all over her neck, she closed her eyes from the unexpected pleasure as his kisses went from her neck and down to her stomach. A soft moan escaped her lips when Tommy moved back up to Angela's breasts.

Before going any further, they were interrupted by the shrill ring of Tommy's cell phone. Groaning and rolling his eyes in exasperation, Tommy reached over the side of the bed and retrieved the small phone from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Yeah," he said, answering the phone.

"So Tommy, have you run into Toni's daughter yet?" the caller said on the other end of the line, the obvious voice of Sonny Forelli.

"What do you want Sonny?" Tommy asked, as a tone of annoyance overtook his voice. "I can't accomplish anything if you keep calling me. And like I said before, you'll get your money soon enough."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry, I'm still giving you lots more time," Sonny piped up. "Is Angela there with you?"

"Yeah, she's right here beside me," Tommy said.

"Put her on, I wanna talk to her," Sonny said.

Tommy handed the phone to her. "What is it Sonny?" Angela asked, putting the phone to her ear.

"Angela, what would your father say about you bein' with The Harwood Butcher?" Sonny asked. "He's a little disappointed that Ricardo Diaz is now dead."

"He wouldn't say anything because he knows that Tommy was and is still innocent," Angela said. "Now please, don't call again until we get your money."

Pressing the 'END' button, Angela put the phone down. Smiling at Tommy, they leaned in close, sharing another kiss. She got up out of bed and walked to the other side of the room to retrieve her nightgown and bathrobe that had been tossed aside from earlier in the day. Glancing behind her, she could see Tommy in the darkness of the moonlit room, watching her with a smile upon his face.

"You look so damn beautiful in the moonlight," Tommy said. He stared in awe of her lithe body as the blue moonlight softly caressed her naked form.

Grinning and rolling her eyes, she put her robe on and threw her nightgown at Tommy. He chuckled as it landed on his head. Angela giggled and just as she walked back over to the bed, his phone rang once more.

"What?" he said, answering the phone. "No, I had some business to take care of... Ha-ha, very funny... Ok... Alright, I'm on my way back right now."

Hanging the phone up, he reached for his clothes and got dressed.

"Leaving already?" Angela asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, the knuckleheads need me back at the house," Tommy replied, as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Come by the mansion tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay," Angela said.

Putting the phone in his back pocket, Angela watched as Tommy left the room, closing the door behind him. Clicking on the lamp on the bedside table, she sighed happily and laid back against the covers on the bed. But in the next moment, she realized that Tommy had just taken her nightgown with him...

* * *

The next day, Angela drove to the mansion. Arriving, she parked next to Tommy's Infernus and walked up the steps of the mansion. Standing outside the doors, she saw Mario on guard duty.

"How's it goin' today, Miss. Cipriani?" Mario asked.

"Good," Angela replied. "Is Mr. Vercetti here?"

"No, he went to run a few errands, but he should be back soon," Mario said. "You can go wait in the office."

Walking inside the house, she made her way up the stairs and into the office where she saw Ken Rosenberg sitting at the desk. He quickly wiped his nose on the sleeve of his suit when he saw Angela enter the room.

"Hey Ken," Angela said, looking around at the decor of the office.

"Hey kiddo," Ken said. "Like the office?"

"Yeah, it's great," Angela replied, as she walked behind the desk and over to the windows, looking out over the bay.

Turning away from the windows, she walked over to the wall, and looked at a picture that hung there. It was a photo of a woman with red hair. She was completely nude as she sat on her knees with her legs closed, covering her bare chest.

"Is this a picture of one of Tommy's girlfriends?" Angela asked, looking over at Ken.

He looked up at the picture and shook his head. "No that's Candy Suxxx," Ken replied. "She works at the film studio over on Prawn Island. She's a um... a porn star."

Raising her eyebrows, she looked back at the picture. Angela guessed that Candy was in her early twenties. Looking away, she walked back over to the desk.

"Ken, it's such a nice day, why don't we go outside," Angela said, smiling.

"I don't think so," Ken said, wiping his nose on his sleeve once more. "I'm not much of an outdoor guy."

"Oh, come on," Angela said, taking his hand and pulling him away from the desk. "It's better than staying inside."

Together they walked down the stairs and walked through the doors to the outside. They sat next to each other on the stairs of the porch.

Wearing a simple red t-shirt and a white skirt, Angela sat there on the steps, basking in the warmth of Vice City's summer weather. Next to her, Ken noticed Angela's happy mood.

"You seem to be in a happy mood today," Ken said. "What's been goin' on lately?"

"Let's just say that Tommy paid me a visit yesterday," Angela said, smiling, her long dark hair fluttering in the breeze. "You know Ken, I thought I'd never see Tommy again since that day in Liberty City. I somehow feel really safe with him."

"You love him don't you?" Ken asked.

"Yeah," she said, her voice low. "But in the years that you and I have known each other, I want this to be kept between you and me. I wouldn't want Tommy to know how I feel about him."

"Hey, anything for you kiddo," Ken said smiling, not realizing that Lance Vance was listening nearby.

A few seconds later, Angela and Ken heard the screeching of tires. Standing up, they watched as Tommy's silver Infernus peeled into the driveway at full speed, hurrying into the garage. They heard the car shut off and he quickly walked over to the porch.

"Well?" Ken asked. "Are they gonna start paying for protection now?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied. "But we should get inside if the cops come by."

Heading up the stairs, Tommy closed the doors behind him and peered out the window, acting as if someone was after him.

"Wait, why would the cops be after you?" Angela asked.

"After Diaz died, word got out," Tommy said. "They wouldn't pay me protection, so I went and made a point to where they were gonna start paying."

Angela crossed her arms. "So in other words, you scared them shitless?" she asked. "And they more than likely called the cops on you."

"Yeah, and that would be the people at the mall that called the cops," Tommy said sheepishly.

"The mall?!" Angela exclaimed, her eyes widening. "You couldn't have talked to them normally without causing more trouble for you and this operation? Thomas Michael Vercetti! Dammit!"

"Well, what the hell was I supposed to do?!" Tommy asked, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. "The pricks wouldn't listen so I had to do something. But anyways, it's done and over with now and we're getting more money."

As Ken made his way into the parlor room, Angela walked towards Tommy and backed him up against the wall.

"Hey, I have a bone to pick with you," Angela said, grinning. "I know you took my nightgown last night."

Tommy gave her a seductive grin. "And so you want it back?" he asked.

She nodded as Tommy grabbed her waist. Just when there lips touched, there was a knock at the front doors. Tommy let go of Angela and looked out the window. He went and opened the doors and standing there was Mercedes with tears streaming down her face.

"Mercedes, what's the matter?" Angela asked, walking over and taking her hand.

"It's my father, he's in trouble! Mercedes cried out. "The French Government, they are trying to kill him all because of some missile technology! Por favor, you've got to help!"

By this time, Ken had walked out of the parlor room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ok," Tommy said, bringing her inside. "You stay here with Ken."

"Right this way Miss. Cortez," Ken said, leading her into the parlor room.

"I'm going with you," Angela said, as Tommy headed up the stairs.

"No, it could be dangerous," Tommy said, shaking his head. "You stay here."

"I'm going with you and that's final!" Angela protested.

Finally agreeing that she come along, they ran into the office as Tommy retrieved two bullet proof vests. Handing one to Angela she put it on under her shirt while Tommy did the same. She slipped off her skirt and put on a pair of blue denim jeans. Tying her hair back into a ponytail, she watched as Tommy opened his gun safe, withdrawing an Uzi machine gun, a pistol, a pump-action shotgun, and a Kruger assault rifle. He handed the Uzi and the shot-gun to Angela, then went and grabbed as much ammo as he could and stuffed as many bullets as he could into his and Angela's pockets. They ran downstairs with the guns in there hands and just as they were about to exit the mansion, Lance appeared.

"I can drive you guys there," Lance suggested.

"All right let's go," Tommy said, running outside with Angela.

Together, Angela and Tommy ran to the Infernus as Lance jumped into the driver seat. With Tommy in the passenger seat, and Angela in the back, they sped off towards Ocean Bay Marina, to Colonel Cortez's yacht. Swerving in and out of traffic, he kept his speed nearly constant of seventy to eighty miles per hours.

In the back seat, Angela looked out the back window and saw a couple of black Admiral's hot on there trail.

"Tommy, they're coming!" Angela exclaimed, pointing out the back window.

Tommy looked out the window and withdrew his pistol from the waistline of his jeans. Leaning out the passenger side window, he fired a couple of shots at the oncoming cars. The admiral's skidded to a halt and Lance stepped down on the gas pedal to go even faster.

Arriving, they jumped out as Lance took off to head back to the mansion. Holding the guns, Tommy and Angela hurried through the gates, slamming them shut and locking the gate. From behind the gate, they watched as 5 black vehicles came to a halting stop. Frenchmen in black suits and dark sunglasses began pouring out of the vehicles, running to the gates and shouting angrily in French.

Tommy and Angela ran down the dock and up the ramp of the Colonel's yacht. Cortez's men removed the ramp as they ran from the lower deck to the upper deck. The boat began to part from the docks as they approached the Colonel.

"I'm so glad you could make it Thomas," Cortez said, approaching Tommy and Angela with a look of relief on his face.

For a few minutes, Tommy and the Colonel talked while Angela stood by loading her Uzi and the spare shotgun. After she finished loading the guns, there was a sudden shout from one of the Colonel's men who was standing by the railing on the upper deck.

"Here they come!" he yelled out.

Angela looked out over the water, and saw speedboats full of Frenchmen coming towards the yacht at full speed. Racing towards the railing, Tommy and Angela, along with Cortez's men, began firing at the oncoming boats. With the Uzi, she hit 5 Frenchmen, there bodies falling into the water. Bullets sailed past her head from the Frenchmen that returned fire. As she continued to fire at them, she heard a scream of pain behind her as one the Colonel's men was shot down. She dared not to look back. Through the deafening sound of gunfire and yelling, Angela could hear Tommy screaming profanities and curses at them as he reloaded and made one of the boats explode. She ducked down out of the way just in time as a piece of large metal went flying through the air. Taking a deep breath, she looked over her shoulder and saw one of the Colonel's men with light blonde hair lying on the deck. He was already dead, a clean shot through his heart.

Tommy cursed as he grabbed Angela and placed her in the stairwell leading to the lower deck as bullets began to rain down upon the yacht.

"I have to go protect the Colonel!" Tommy yelled out to Angela. "Stay there!"

Angela tried to reach out and stop him but he had already ran back over to the railing and continued to fire at the oncoming boats. She was afraid that he would get hurt and she didn't want to lose him again.

From the stairwell, she heard the ping of bullets hit against metal, and saw Cortez's men running and screaming about how the Frenchmen have boarded the yacht. As quiet as she could be, Angela snuck down the stairs. She could hear a few Frenchmen nearby who were yelling. Out of nowhere, she watched as one of them wearing a black suit, come into sight. He turned around and faced Angela, yelling in a different language.

"Hey vous baise salope!" he yelled out, charging towards her.

Raising her Uzi, she squeezed the trigger, and fired at him. He fell backwards, collapsing to the ground, lying in his own pool of blood. From around the corner, another Frenchmen appeared, searching for the shooter. His back was turned, and Angela fired at him, the bullet's shooting through the back of his head. He stumbled forward, falling over the guard rail and into the water.

Completely unaware of her surroundings, Angela didn't hear the Frenchmen that had snuck up behind her. She turned around and was immediately back handed across the face, which sent her flying across the deck. The guns were knocked from her grasp when she slammed into the guard rail. She gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of her. Angela felt dizzy and got up, crawling for the shotgun that was nearby. Grabbing it, she looked over her shoulder and saw that the Frenchmen was coming towards her, not with a gun, but instead he held a katana by his side.

He then spoke to her. Over the continuace gunfire and yelling, Angela could hear him plain as day.

"Une telle parte de pure beauté." he said, pointing the blade of the katana at her throat.

Angela panicked and her heart began to pound, knowing that she was doomed. She could feel that the katana was dangerously close to cutting her throat and all she could do was stare into the Frenchmen's eyes as he stood in front of her.

Snapping herself back into reality, Angela acted quick and knocked the katana out of his hands. She felt a sharp pain on the side of her neck as the sharp blade cut her. She cried out and raised the shotgun at her attacker who was already above her.

Closing her eyes, she pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang as she felt a spray of warm liquid hit her face and arms. She opened her eyes as the Frenchmen fell to the ground next to her, dead.

She dropped her gun in shock and shakily got to her feet. Angela could taste the blood on her lips, and with the heat of the sun beating down on the yacht, the smell of the dead Frenchmen was making her gag as she fought back the urge to vomit. She panicked and quickly began to wipe the blood off her face with her shirt.

From out on the water, there was a very loud explosion. Angela looked over, just as another speedboat burst into flames. The force of the explosion knocked her to the ground. Pieces of metal flew at her, hitting her arms. She laid flat on her stomach, shielding herself from the flying debris and watching as the flames rose higher and higher.

On the upper deck, Angela could hear the gunfire continue until one of the Colonel's men shouted a command.

"Cease fire, cease fire!" he yelled out.

The gunfire stopped and silence fell upon the boat, except for a few cries of pain and agony from Cortez's men and the Frenchmen that were in nearby speedboats, dying of there wounds, along with the gentle hum of the yachts engine. Angela rolled onto her back, bringing her hand to her forehead. She exhaled; glad to be over the crazy ordeal.

"Angela!" Tommy called out.

She sat up and heard footsteps running down the stairs to the lower deck. Angela looked over and saw Tommy. She stumbled to her feet and ran over to him, almost knocking him backwards when she fell into his arms, tightly grasping the back of his shirt as if she was afraid to let go of him.

"Whoa, easy there," Tommy said, being caught by surprise. "Are you alright, you ok?"

"I-I'm fine," Angela said, her voice sounding shaky.

As the Colonel hurried back upstairs to get water, Tommy looked at her, placing his hand on the side of her face. Angela winced and he noticed that she had a bruise on her face from where she had been hit by the Frenchmen. There was even a small cut on her bottom lip and a gash just below the side of her jaw line from where the katana cut her.

The Colonel came down the stairs with a bucket of water and a towel as Tommy helped Angela remove her blood soaked t-shirt, leaving her in just the bulletproof vest which had taken quite a few hits.

Taking the water, Tommy poured it over Angela, washing the blood away that was in her hair and of what remained on her face and her arms.

Angela watched the bloody water wash away onto the deck and afterwards, felt a towel wiping her face and drying her sopping wet hair.

"Are you ok to walk?" Tommy asked, as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and pressed it against Angela's wound.

"Y-y-yeah, I think so," Angela stammered, feeling her body tremble from the overload of adrenaline.

With one arm around Tommy, and the other holding the shirt against her neck, they walked to the other side of the yacht with the Colonel to lower the small launch boat.

"Thomas, you and Angela have protected and served me well," the Colonel said. "But now you must leave us before we reach the open seas. I will lower my personal launch. Keep it my friends, as a token of my gratitude."

"Thank you Colonel," Tommy said, smiling.

"One more request," the Colonel said. "While I'm away, could you and Angela keep an eye on Mercedes for me?"

"I think she could look after herself, but sure, we'll keep an eye out," Tommy said.

"Gracias, amigo," the Colonel said. "Hasta luego."

"Adios, amigo," Tommy said.

After Tommy and Angela shook hands with the Colonel, they stepped into the launch boat and watched as the yacht sailed away at full speed. On the small boats radio, Emotion 98.3 began to play, and the current song playing was Foreigner's top hit 'Waiting For a Girl Like You.'

"We made it..." Angela said, as her and Tommy smiled at each other.

They were two miles from shore of Vice Point as they headed back towards Starfish Island. Angela felt woozy. Her body continued to tremble from the adrenaline that was leaving her system in spasms.

By the time they reached the mansion, the sun was already beginning to set when the small lifeboat stopped at the jetty. They got out and as soon as Angela stood on terra firma, she lost the contents of her stomach.

Leading Angela into the house, Tommy saw that Mercedes and Rosenberg, along with Lance were still in the parlor room, talking with one another and laughing. There conversations stopped when they saw Angela and Tommy in the entry hall.

"Go on up to the bedroom," Tommy said to Angela. "I'll be up in just a minute."

He watched as she walked up the steps, holding onto the banister of the railing. Turning, he walked into the parlor as Mercedes stood up and made her way over to him.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Tommy said. "Angela's in an overload of adrenaline so she's gonna rest. And Mercedes, your father is safe; the French Government will not be after him anymore."

Mercedes heaved a sigh and smiled. "I'm so relieved that he's safe," she said.

"Come on Miss. Cortez, I'll take you home," Ken said, as he and Lance headed for the door. "We'll see you later Tommy."

As soon as they left, Tommy headed upstairs to the bedroom. He saw Angela in the bathroom tending to the gash on the side of her neck when he walked in. Her hair was spilled over her shoulders and Tommy thought she looked beautiful. He walked in and leaned against the door jamb.

"Promise me that we won't have to do anything like that again," Angela said, looking at him from the mirror.

Tommy smiled and walked up behind her. "I promise," he said. "Here let me help you."

He reached for her hand to help tend to her injury, but Angela turned around to stop him.

"Just trust me," Tommy said, leading her out of the bathroom with the first aid kit.

Sitting down on his bed, Angela could feel her body continue to shake with adrenaline as Tommy helped her out the bulletproof vest, lifting the armor over her head, and tossing it to the floor. With such tenderness, he began to treat the gash on her neck. Finishing up, he taped it down with a bandage.

"I should get going," Angela said, standing up and gathering her things.

Tommy stood up and grabbed her hand. "You should stay Angela," he said.

Angela shook her head. "No, I'm an absolute mess," she said. "I need to get back to the hotel and get cleaned up."

"Just stay here," Tommy said, sitting her back down onto the bed. "In fact, I want you to move into the mansion."

She looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "You want me to move in?" Angela asked.

Tommy nodded and stared into her eyes. "Yeah," he said. "And also, if we're gonna take control of Vice City together, I'll know that your safe."

Finally agreeing, Angela leaned over and rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. She could smell his scent as he enveloped her in his arms. A warm oceanic scent from the sea salt spray from him being out on the water with an added hint of sandalwood from his cologne attacked her senses. She closed her eyes as Tommy ran his fingers through her hair.

Angela was still in Tommy's arms as she felt him unhook her bra. He slid the straps off her shoulders and down her arms.

"Wait, Tommy," Angela said, looking at him. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her and smiled, placing his hand on her cheek. "You mean what are 'we' gonna do my dear Angela," Tommy said. "I'm gonna make that adrenaline vanish in the best way two people can get rid of frustrations…"


	5. Chapter 4: A Walk Down Memory Lane

**This chapter explains how Angela and Tommy met in 1971 before the incident happened in Harwood. And this one is written in Angela's POV to show what she is thinking about.**

***Most of this chapter has been re-written because I didn't like the original. :/ Please enjoy and leave reviews! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4  
A Walk Down Memory Lane

**July, 1986**

**(*Angela's POV*)**

A month had passed since the attack on the Colonel's yacht. Tommy has seemed much different, almost distant. I began to wonder if he blamed himself for letting me come along with him and murder alongside with him. All of it was strictly self-defense and I came along with because I wanted to make sure that Tommy was safe. I didn't want to end up losing him again.

I continued to wonder about things as I looked over the invoices. I began to notice that the men were spending a lot of money on pizza, beer, and lap dances at the Pole Position. Geez, these men spent more money than I did in just one week. Trying to set a budget, I began to punch in the numbers on the calculator. The constant spending really had to stop. As soon as money was coming in, it was getting spent.

Finishing the paperwork, I straightened the papers and set them back down on the desk. I decided to take a break since I was already stressed out. Grabbing my car keys from the desk, I slung my purse over my shoulder and left the office, heading towards my car. Mercedes should have been here by now since she and I have a date for a girl's day out.

Just last month after protecting her father and making sure that he had gotten to safety away from the French Government, Mercedes Cortez and I have been getting along fairly well. But, if Tommy ever came between us, we would probably have to fight to the death over him. And believe me, if it ever had to come to that, I would definitely fight for that man. Even if it meant travelling back through time and stopping the ambush set up by Sonny Forelli that had sent him to prison for fifteen years back in May of 1971.

Getting into my Cheetah, I started the engine and drove away. Since I didn't have a destination set for where I was going, I decided that I would drive over to Rosenberg's office. As I drove towards Washington Beach, I switched on the radio to Emotion 98.3. With the music playing, I thought about Tommy and the first time that I saw him.

I remembered that it was 3 months before he was incarcerated in Liberty City. I had met him in the restaurant of Marco's Bistro where I was transfixed by his young and innocent face. Even though at that time, I was only 10 years old. I didn't officially start talking to him until my father told Tommy to stop by my grandmother's restaurant where I helped out after school and on weekends. It was just a few weeks after my 11th birthday when he showed up. My heart raced when I walked out of the kitchen and served him his lunch. I became enamored with him like a school girl crush, until one wet and rainy evening in May...

Breaking away from my thoughts, I pulled into the parking lot of Rosenberg's office. Turning the car's engine off, I stepped out and walked through the doors of the office building. I figured that Rosenberg would be here since he spends most of his time in his office getting high on coke.

At the end of the hallway, I could see that the door to his office was slightly open. I could also hear the voice of a female. Pushing open the door, I saw Rosenberg sitting behind his desk with a woman who was on top of him. When he noticed me standing in the doorway, the woman looked over at me and quickly climbed off Rosenberg.

"For God sake!" I exclaimed, turning my head in embarrassment. "You could have at least put a damn tie on the doorknob!"

"Sorry kiddo, I didn't know that you were coming over," Ken said quickly. He stood up from his chair and zipped his pants back up. He looked over at the hooker who was getting dressed. "Same time tomorrow, Trixie?" he asked.

The hooker nodded. "Yeah," she said. "See ya tomorrow, baby."

Rosenberg watched as Trixie left. Sitting back down in his chair, he turned his attention to me.

"What's up?" he asked.

I sat down in the chair across from him and he must have noticed my stressful look.

"Angela, are you alright?" Ken asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, giving him a small smile. "I've just been really tired lately."

Ken stared at me for a second as if he didn't believe me.

"You look bothered by something else," he said.

"Well," I said. "It seems that Tommy has been very distant, almost as if he blamed himself for letting me help the Colonel last month."

He gave me a very serious look. "Kiddo, he was just very worried about you," Ken said. "He didn't want you coming along and getting hurt. And when you did..." Ken stopped in mid-sentence and pointed to the small scar just below my jawline where I had been cut by the katana. "He felt bad for letting you get hurt."

"I... I only came along because I wanted to protect him," I said softly. "I didn't wanna end up losing him again..."

We sat there in silence for a moment, listening to the busy life of Vice City from outside.

"Ken, did I ever tell you how Tommy and I met?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

"No, you never actually told me how you two met," Ken said. "How old were you again?

"I was 10 when I met him in March, then I turned 11," I said. "I was also really shy when I was younger."

Ken chuckled. "You didn't seem shy when you and I met," he said.

"Well, that's because Tommy helped me overcome my shyness," I said, smiling. "I knew him for three months before his incarceration happened in May of 1971. I hated Sonny for sending Tommy into that ambush. My brother Joey and I were with Tommy when he was given the note to go to Harwood. After reading that note, I made him promise me that nothing bad would happen if he went down there. My heart broke in two when I heard about his arrest. I'll never forget that night either..."

I looked at Rosenberg and he nodded, urging me to continue on with my story. Clearing my throat, I continued.

**(*No one's POV*)**

***flashback***

Saint Marks, Liberty City  
Portland Island, 1971

On a snowy March day in the winter of 1971, 10 year old Angela Cipriani was dining at Marco's Bistro with her mother Karen, along with her 7 year old sister Sarah, and her 3 year old brother Vincenzo. Across from them, her father Toni, uncle Vinnie, and Angela's 17 year old brother Joey, sat at a separate table, discussing business.

While they sat there eating lunch, Angela heard the front doors of the restaurant open. She looked up and saw Sonny Forelli walk in with his arm around the shoulders of a young man with jet black hair. She watched as they both approached her fathers table until Karen Cipriani spoke up.

"Sweetheart, don't stare," Karen said. "It's not polite."

Angela looked over at her mother and smiled, her small cheeks turning a rosy color. Karen smiled at her daughter and they continued eating there lunch until Toni approached the table with the young man by his side.

"You've already met Karen," Toni said, motioning towards his wife. "Tommy, these are my kids, Angela, Sarah, and Vincenzo. Kids, this is Tommy Vercetti."

"Hello," Tommy said, waving his hand.

"Hi," Sarah and Vincenzo said at the same time.

Angela looked at Tommy, unable to tear her gaze away from him. His hair was jet black and slicked back, and his eyes were dark brown.

When Toni and Tommy left the table, Angela turned to her mother. "Mama, how old is that Tommy Vercetti?"

"19," Karen replied.

"He's so cute," Angela said, as she smiled.

"Shh, silenzio il mio bambino," Karen said, as a grin spread across her face. "Not so loud."

Angela, along with Sarah and Vincenzo began to stifle there giggles, trying to keep quiet. She looked back over at her father's table, her eyes glued to Tommy's young and innocent face. Three months from the day of his arrest, she had learned his name. Angela became enamored with him like a school girl crush and even though Tommy Vercetti was just 19, he looked so much younger.

In the month of April was Angela's 11th birthday and just a few weeks afterwards, she saw Tommy again, this time at her grandmother's restaurant where she and her brother and sister helped out after school and on the weekends.

"All right, one plate of the finest Sicilian spaghetti, just like my mama used to make back in Italia," Francesca Cipriani said, her Italian accent heavy as she spoke. "Here, take this to the customer."

"Sì, nonna," Angela said, taking the plate.

She walked out onto the patio, and saw Tommy Vercetti sitting at one of the tables reading a book. Angela's heart began to pound in her chest when he looked up at her. Trying to hide her blushing cheeks, she walked over to the table and served him his lunch.

"Thanks," Tommy said, smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked shyly, her blue eyes glittering in the afternoon sunlight. "I thought you'd be out with my daddy and Sonny."

"I was told by your father to come by here and try out the spaghetti," Tommy said. "You're Angela right, the one who just had a birthday?"

Angela looked down at the ground, avoiding Tommy's gaze, as her cheeks continued to blush.

Tommy chuckled. "You don't have to be shy, you can tell me," he said. "Am I right about the birthday?"

Angela looked back up and nodded in silence. She looked at him and smiled very shyly. For a brief second there eyes met and Tommy could see that the 11 year old's eyes were pure blue, a shade of blue that was mesmerizing.

"How old are you now?" Tommy asked, in between bites of his spaghetti.

"11," Angela said softly.

"11," Tommy echoed. "Wow! You don't look 11."

Angela grinned and looked back down at the ground. She could feel her heart begin to pound with excitement and her cheeks turned rosy red once more. A moment later, she heard stifled giggling from a table behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Sarah, Vincenzo, and Sonny's son Marco who was a year older than Sarah, trying to hide out of sight.

"Angela, Vincenzo, Sarah, Marco!" Francesca called from the kitchen. "Come inside and wash your hands, it's time for lunch!"

"Coming nonna!" Vincenzo called back as him, Sarah, and Marco took off running and giggling into the restaurant.

Angela turned back to Tommy. "Enjoy your lunch," she said, softly.

"See you later," Tommy said, watching as she walked back into the kitchen.

Going back into the restaurant, Angela was flustered and her cheeks were still blushing. Francesca noticed her blushing and she smiled, seeing that her granddaughter was starting to take a liking to Tommy Vercetti.

For the rest of the month, Tommy became a regular customer and once in a while, the Forelli's would dine at the restaurant to talk about business. Angela began to enjoy serving him his food and her shyness had even disappeared.

In the month of May, just one day before Tommy's arrest, Angela was coming out of the kitchen with a platter of cannoli's in celebration for Tommy becoming a made man, when Sonny's cousin, Mike "Fat Lips" Forelli, pulled up to the restaurant in his Sentinel. Angela sat down at the table next to her brother Joey with Tommy sitting on the other side. All three of them watched as Mike approached the table.

"Hey Vercetti, Sonny's got a little job for you," Mike said, handing Tommy a folded up piece of paper. "Congrats on becomin' a wise guy, us Forelli's are proud of ya."

"Thanks, Mike," Tommy said.

When Mike left, Angela looked at Tommy as he looked at the note.

"Hey, let me see that," Angela said, holding her hand out.

Tommy handed the note over to Angela as Joey chuckled and shook his head. They listened as she read it out loud.

"Tomorrow evening, get to the abandoned taxi warehouse in the Harwood district. From there, make the hit on the Sindacco capo who will be there. You know the rest..."

Joey quickly took the paper out of Angela's hand and gave it back to Tommy.

"Sis, you are way too young to be listening in on Mafioso business," Joey said.

"I am not!" Angela argued. "I know what a hit and all that other stuff means. I sometimes listen in on daddy's meetings. But anyway, Tommy, this job that Sonny has for you sounds really dangerous. Maybe you shouldn't go down there tomorrow."

"Hey don't worry," Tommy said, smiling. "Nothin' bad is gonna happen. It'll be done and over with by the time you get home from school and then I'll come by here for some cannoli's, I promise."

Angela smiled, but deep down, she knew that Sonny Forelli would set some kind of trap for Tommy now that he had become a made man. Going to bed that night, she worried.

The next day, the weather was wet and rainy. As Angela arrived home from school, her uncle Vinnie came running into the Cipriani household, his face as white as a sheet.

"Toni!" Vinnie called out.

"What is it?" Toni asked, hurrying from the kitchen, a look of concern on his face.

"It's Tommy!" Vinnie exclaimed. "He went to the drop point where Sonny had told him to go. He killed that Sindacco capo and then he was ambushed by 11 other men and he ended up killing them all!"

From the next room over, Angela heard everything, her face frozen with shock as tears rolled down her cheeks. She cupped her hands over her mouth, fearing the worst and continued listening to her uncle's rambling.

"Vinnie, what else happened?" Toni asked, his voice calm as he spoke.

"The cops caught up with him and he was arrested," Vinnie said, his face still drained of it's color.

"If he rats on the Forelli family, it may be over for all of us," Toni said.

"Daddy, it's not fair!" Angela cried out, as she ran into the living room.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Toni said, looking into Angela's sad eyes.

"Tommy promised!" Angela cried out, as Toni wrapped his arms around her. "He promised me that nothing bad would happen! He promised!"

Angela buried her face into Toni's chest and began to cry until her mother's voice was heard from the upstairs bedroom.

"Toni!" Karen called out.

Toni let go of Angela and walked upstairs to the bedroom. Angela continued to cry softly until she saw her brother Joey walk in through the front door. He had a panicked look on his face and he was slightly out of breath.

"Were you guys given the news?" Joey asked, looking over at Vinnie.

Vinnie nodded as Angela grabbed her jacket and ran outside into the rain. Jumping onto her bike, she headed off towards Harwood. Behind her, she could hear Vinnie and Joey calling after her.

"Sis, where are you going?!" Joey yelled out. He ran back inside, calling for Toni. "Dad!"

Angela ignored her brother and uncle calling after her. Pedaling hard, she sped off towards Harwood as fast as she could. As she arrived near the abandoned taxi warehouse, Angela got off her bike and set it down on the ground. Walking closer, she could see police cars and ambulances parked all over the street. A few pedestrians had gathered to see what was going on. A few people were crying while loved ones were trying to comfort them.

Walking through the crowd of people, Angela crossed over the caution tape and gasped in horror at the sight that was seen before her. Eleven bodies were scattered around the taxi warehouse, laying in pools of blood. On the other side of the street there was a young woman laying on the sidewalk. She had a gunshot wound on the side of her head. Lying next to her was a young man with blonde hair which was stained with red from blood.

Tears began to spill from Angela's eyes. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the gruesome scene that was in front of her. From behind her, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw her brother Joey looking down at her with sadness in his eyes. He bent down and Angela threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry sis," Joey said.

Angela looked at him as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Tommy promised me that nothing bad would happen," she said, her voice breaking.

"I know," Joey said. "But right now, we need to get out of her. Mom's having the baby."

Angela's eyes widened. Taking her brother's hand in hers, she grabbed her bike and they hurried off back towards the house. As the whole Cipriani family arrived at the hospital, Angela's mind was in a daze. She wanted to see Tommy so badly, but knew that she couldn't. Sitting next to her, her brother Joey took her hand in his.

"Sis, I'm really sorry about Tommy," Joey said. "I know you really liked him."

She sat there in silence, ignoring her brother's words as tears continued to slide down her cheeks. Just a few days after her baby sister Maria was born, Angela overheard her father's conversation with Sonny about Tommy.

"Do you think he might rat everyone out?" Toni asked.

"He won't rat out the operation." Sonny said. "He knows to keep quiet. I'll bribe the Judge to get the charges from first degree murder downgraded to manslaughter by means of self defense..."

After the incident, Angela continued to help out at the restaurant, even though all she felt was sadness now that Tommy wasn't visiting. She made a promise to herself that she would never forget about Tommy.

***end of flashback***

**(Angela's POV)**

Breaking away from my story, Ken and I sat at the desk in silence. I looked at him as a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Wow..." Ken said softly.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head. "I was always hoping that Tommy would be set free. I'll never forgive Sonny for what he did either. I just hope that Tommy can get the three million back to that bastard so he can stop harassing us."

I sat back in the chair and wiped the tears away from my eyes. A few seconds later, a knock was heard at the office door. I looked over my shoulder and watched as Mercedes walked into the room.

"Angela, I thought you were at the mansion," she said, walking over to me.

I stood up and smoothed out my sundress. "I decided to go for a little drive to clear my head until you came over, but instead I ended up here."

"I looked all over for you," Mercedes said. "Are you ready for our little girl date?"

I smiled at the young woman. "Yeah," I said, cheerfully. "Let's go." I turned to Rosenberg and waved. "See you later, Ken."

"Bye, kiddo," he said.

I walked out of the building with Mercedes and over to my Cheetah. Starting the engine, Mercedes broke the silence.

"So," she said. "What were you and Ken talking about?"

I looked over at Mercedes and sighed. "Well," I said. "We were talking about Tommy. I was wanting to know what has made him so distant towards me."

Mercedes thought for a moment. "It could be because he has been so busy lately," she suggested. "Or it could also be the matter that he bought..."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion when Mercedes cut her sentence short. "He bought what?" I asked, urging her to go on.

Mercedes sighed. "Angela," she said. "Tommy bought the Pole Position. That might be why he's been so distant. He's there almost every night when I'm bartending..."

"Oh," I said, not sure of what else to say.

Looking down at my lap, I sat there in silence for a few seconds until Mercedes took my hands in hers. I looked up at her.

"Look, I know you love him Angela," Mercedes said, softly. "And you are becoming a laughing stock to the men because you love him. I care for him, but I care more for a Cuban guy named Pepe. Tommy was a fleeting fancy to me when my father introduced us. I gave Tommy my heart, but he never showed any interest of loving me back. You have to understand that you can't let love get in the way of business."

I looked away from Mercedes and stared out my window, watching as the pedestrians walked along the sidewalk. "I've grown too attached to him," I said. I looked back over at Mercedes and I could see that her face took on a sad hue. "I love him with all my heart and I want to tell him how I feel."

I started the engine and backed out of the parking lot. We drove in total silence and listened to the radio while heading to Vice Point to a salon. While Mercedes and I got our nails done, my thoughts disappeared and my mind relaxed.

By the time we left the salon, the sun was already beginning to set as we got back into the car. We drove off in silence until Mercedes spoke up.

"I won't tell Tommy what we talked about earlier," she said. "He's been much different since your arrival last month. I'm sure he loves you, but he's not ready to confess to you yet. It will take time."

I smiled and pulled up along side Mercedes' house. She got out and walked away from the vehicle. Driving away from her house, I headed towards Ocean View. I figure staying in a hotel for the night would help clear my mind some more. When I arrived, I shut the engine off and walked in. I noticed that Billy wasn't behind the desk tonight.

Most of my personal belongings were no longer in the hotel room. Since last month, Tommy had asked that I move into the mansion so that he knew I would stay safe. I agreed to move in even though my original plan was to buy a place of my own. The only things that I left here were a few family portraits and a pistol hidden in the drawer of the bedside table, along with some clothing strewn about in the bathroom.

I sat down on the bed and kicked my shoes off and laid down. I must have drifted off to sleep because I was suddenly awakened by a loud knock at the door of the room. Getting up, I turned the lamp on and walked over to the door. Opening it, Tommy stood there.

"You busy?" he asked.

I shook my head and walked back over to the bed as Tommy came into the room, closing the door behind him.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, after you didn't come back from the salon with Mercedes, I figured that you were here," Tommy said. "Why are you here?"

"I just needed to clear my head of some things," I said. I stayed silent for a second and looked up at Tommy. "You know... I hate bringing up the past, but do you remember the promise that you gave me? You promised me that nothing bad was gonna happen and you walked right into the ambush that Sonny had set up."

I stared down at my lap as Tommy continued to stand in front of me. A moment later, he sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry," Tommy whispered into my ear. "I know I made a promise but I did what had to be done."

I looked up at him as tears spilled from my eyes. "But you didn't have to let Sonny ruin your life," I whispered.

He wiped the tears from my cheeks. "None of that matters now," Tommy said. He placed his hand on my thigh. "What matters now, is that I'm here with you."

I tilted my head upwards to look at him and he captured my lips into a passionate kiss. He lowered me to the bed and raised the hem of my sundress up. Climbing on top of me, Tommy slid his hand across my stomach. His hand was warm which sent shivers down my spine. Breaking the torrid kiss, he looked down at me, giving me a seductive grin as I was catching my breath.

"Hey," I said. "Don't you have a birthday next month?"

Tommy looked at me and grinned. "Yeah," he said.

I gave him a smirk. "Your becoming an old man," I said.

"Old man?" he asked.

I sat up and giggled. "Yeah, your an old man now," I said teasingly.

"I'll show you an old man," Tommy said...

* * *

**Next chapter will be Tommy's 35th birthday. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Boomshine Saigon

**This chapter was so much fun to write! XD**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Boomshine Saigon

**August, 1986**

Sitting downstairs in the parlor room, Angela drank a beer, eagerly waiting for Tommy and the guys to return from The Pole Position for the celebration of his 35th birthday. Finishing her beer and opening another one, the phone on the table rang.

"Hello," Angela said, answering the phone.

"Hey, is Tommy there?" the caller asked. "I hear it's his birthday today."

"No, not at the moment, he's over at The Pole Position celebrating," Angela replied. "Who is this?"

"This here is Phil Cassidy," the caller said. "I'm an old friend of Tommy's. And who are you, little miss?"

"Angela," she replied. "I'll let Tommy know that you called."

"And tell him to stop by my house later," Phil said. "We can celebrate with some boomshine. I look forward to meeting you later, miss. Bye."

"Alright, see you later," Angela said.

Hanging the phone up, she rested her feet on the table and continued to drink her beer until she heard Tommy and the guys return home. Setting her beer down, Angela walked outside and watched as Tommy walked up to the porch, talking and laughing with Ken and the other guys.

"Hey Tommy," Angela said, greeting him. "Havin' a good birthday?"

"You betcha," Tommy said, smiling.

Walking over to Angela, he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. She could smell the whiskey on his breath as his tongue mingled in her mouth. Breaking the kiss, he grinned at her.

"You ready to celebrate?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Angela said. "Oh and while you were gone, a guy named Phil Cassidy called. He wants you over for some boomshine and to celebrate your birthday."

"His boomshine is the strongest kind I've had," Tommy said. "We can head over there right now. You'll have to drive though; I've already had a few drinks."

With Ken and the others staying behind at the mansion, Tommy and Angela made there way to the Cheetah and drove to Phil's house over in Little Haiti on the second half of the city. When they got there, Angela turned down a small alleyway, and at the entrance she saw a sign that said: PHIL'S PLACE scrawled out in black paint. Pulling into the property, it appeared to be scrap yard surrounded by wooden fences. Parking next to a green army Patriot, they stepped out of the car. Across the yard, they saw Phil Cassidy by some large crates.

"Hey Phil, how's it goin'?" Tommy asked, as he and Angela approached him.

"Heeyyyy, Tommy!" Phil exclaimed. "Happy birthday!"

Angela took a step back as the strong smell of boomshine attacked her nostrils, making her eyes water. She clasped her hand over her nose as Phil staggered over to Tommy.

"Howyadoin'?" Phil slurred out. "Ish been too long..."

"I swear you should lay off that boomshine, man," Tommy said, holding his nose. "Smells like paint stripper. Making my eyes burn."

"You musht be Angela," Phil said, staggering over to her. "How are ya little lady?"

"Not too good at the moment," Angela replied. "That's some strong boomshine and I'm startin' to feel a little woozy."

"Oh don't worry, you'll get usesh to the shmell," Phil said. He walked over to Tommy. "Hey come over here 'causesh there'sh someshin I wanna show ya... someshin."

"Woo!" Tommy exclaimed, waving his hand against the boomshine fumes. "Should I be able to smell that from way over here? I'm feeling woozy."

"Don'tcha worry about the shmell Tommy," Phil said. "You jush watch thish."

Walking over to one of the crates, Phil picked up a detonator and pointed at one of his boomshine bombs that was sitting on the picnic table. As he pressed the button, Tommy and Angela ducked down behind the crate, expecting an explosion. But nothing happened.

"Shitty cheap batteriesh or someshin," Phil said, looking down at the detonator. "There'sh shum more on the bench."

Standing up from behind the crate, they watched as Phil staggered over to the table to change the batteries in the detonator.

"Ta-daa!" Phil yelled out, throwing his arm up in celebration.

Accidently clicking the button, Tommy and Angela watched as the bomb exploded with Phil standing right next to it.

"Aww, damn!" Phil exclaimed, noticing that his right arm had just been blown off. He fell to the ground laughing, not able to feel the pain.

"Oh my God!" Angela shrieked out, as her and Tommy rushed to Phil's side. "We need to get to the hospital!"

With blood everywhere, they helped Phil to his feet and hurried to his Patriot and got in. Starting the car, the radio station was turned to Wildstyle and the song that was playing was 'The Message' by Grand Master Flash & The Furious Five. With Tommy behind the wheel, and Angela sitting next to Phil in the backseat, they took off through Little Haiti, swerving all over the road. The strong smell of boomshine filled the vehicle.

"Watch out; Charlie in the tree line!" Phil blurted out.

Grabbing a towel from the floor, Angela wrapped it around Phil's injury to help stop the bleeding. She felt woozy as she watched Tommy swerve out of the way of an oncoming car. He was having difficulty driving. Phil on the other hand was dazed in a drunken stupor, talking about war memories.

"Is it me or are the roads made of jelly?" Phil slurred out softly. "Broken Spoon to Mother Hen, you copy? Spooney Wooney Woo Woo Woooo!"

Turning onto the main road, Tommy sped down the street, nearly hitting a cop car. Angela looked out the back window as the cop car came to a screeching halt. The cop got out and began to call for back-up on his radio.

"47, we got a drunk driver!" the cop yelled into his radio.

"Tommy, the cops are coming!" Angela cried out as he continued to swerve.

Tommy tried to concentrate, but handling proved to be impossible. He swerved one way, and then another, almost slamming into a wall as a cop on the sidewalk jumped out of the way.

"Come back here you idiot!" the cop yelled out, trying his best to run after the moving vehicle. He stopped running after becoming short of breath due to eating too many donuts.

As the hospital came into view, the car came to a stop.

"Not the hospital, man!" Phil protested. "Too many cops and Viet Cong! There'sh an ex-army surgeon who owesh me a few favorsh... and a lawnmower. He's got a place down in Little Havana. Ooh look, a giant fish."

Driving away from the hospital, Tommy made his way over to Little Havana. The smell of boomshine became even stronger and Angela's world began to spin. She pressed the towel up against Phil's wound. Blood began to seep through.

"It's beautiful, but so cold," Phil said softly, looking at Angela. "You must be the blue eyed angel."

"H-Hang on, were almost there," Angela said.

Finally arriving at the ex-army surgeon's place, Tommy slammed on the brakes, nearly hitting a pedestrian. Phil opened the door and got out, staggering over to the driver side window.

"Thanks for your help, Tommy," Phil slurred out. "Jusht leave my truck here and there'sh shum boomshine for you back at my trailer. And Tommy, you hang onto Angela. She's a rare woman."

"A-Alright, see ya later Phil," Tommy stammered.

Opening his door, Tommy stumbled out of the car. He watched as Angela did the same. She laughed as she fell into his arms. The smell of the boomshine began to wear off but the both of them were still loopy from the fumes.

"Crazy birthday, huh?" Angela said, holding onto Tommy.

"Yeah, really crazy," Tommy said, chuckling.

Later that day, Tommy and Angela received a call from Phil Cassidy:

"Tommy, it's Phil," he said. "I want to thank you and Angela for helping me out back there. Damn Charlie, he'll always ambush you somewhere or the other. Anyway the wound is healing well, and it means I'll no longer be defrauding the government on my disability check. Happy birthday…"


	7. Chapter 6: Love Fist Fury

**My three favorite missions from Love Fist. I skipped the biker missions because I really never liked them, although Alloy Wheels Of Steel is my only favorite given by Mitch Baker.**

**With that being said, please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Love Fist Fury

"We're meeting who today?" Angela asked, her mouth dropping wide open.

"Love Fist," Tommy replied. "Have you heard of them?"

"Well yeah they are like the most awesome fucking band on the entire planet!" Angela exclaimed, her excitement rising. "I have a few of there records back home in Liberty. I just wish I had taken them with me when I came down here. Now I have nothing for them to sign."

"Don't worry about that babe, I'm sure we can find something for them to autograph," Tommy said, pulling Angela closer to him and kissing her forehead. "We should get going; there manager Kent Paul is expecting us at the recording studio downtown."

Together they walked outside into the afternoon sunshine and into the garage where Tommy and Angela hopped onto a PCJ-600 motorcycle and sped off towards the downtown area on the second half of the city.

As Angela held onto Tommy, she let the music on the radio take her away. The radio station was turned to V-Rock and the current song playing was The Cult's top hit 'She Sells Sanctuary.' Tilting her head back, she looked up into the clear blue sky, letting the wind blow her hair around with the hum of the motorcycle sending pleasant vibrations through her legs and body.

They arrived at the recording studio and walking inside, Angela saw a young British man she presumed to be Kent Paul, with blonde hair who was cheering to one of the band members recording a song in the booth. She could see one of the members with long black hair and a red head band who was in the booth.

"Alllll rrrright!" he sang out, finishing his song.

"Yesss! Brilliant, bloody brilliant!" Paul cheered.

"Hey Paul how's it going?" Tommy asked, as he and Angela walked into the room.

"Hey Tommy, hey Angela, glad you guys could make it," Paul said. "Have you met Love Fist before?"

"No, I haven't but I've always loved your music," Tommy said to the band member who was sitting on the couch.

"Let me introduce you guys to the band," Paul said. "This is Percy, Dick, and Willy's in the kaze, and that was Jezz in the booth earlier, and guys, I want you to meet some good friends of mine. This is Tommy and the lovely Angela." Walking over, he took Angela's hand in his and smiled at her.

"Hello," Tommy and Angela said at the same time.

"All right, pal," Jezz said, walking over to Tommy. "And eh, what was your name again?"

"Leave it out Jezz you remember, don't be playing them games with me, mate," Paul said. "I'm too crafty for that, sunshine."

Jezz walked over to the couch and sat down, mumbling something under his breath.

"Tommy, the boys need some help." Paul said. "They ain't too connected here, they don't have the old 'how's your father?' if you catch my drift."

"We need some drugs, pal!" Jezz exclaimed. "Gonna get on the old Love Fist fury, ya know!"

"Well this is Vice City so what's the problem?" Angela asked, looking at Jezz.

"Love Juice, man!" Percy exclaimed. "We need Love Juice, man, you know?"

"Yeah, Love Juice!" Dick piped in.

"Love Juice?" Tommy asked, confused by the name.

"Aye, two parts boomshine, one part trumpet, five fizz bombs, and a liter of petrol," Jezz said.

"Can you help us out, pal," Willy pleaded.

"You could do that for the boys, right?" Paul asked. "I know a guy in Vice Point who has the stuff, mate. Do this for them and I can get you tickets to there concert that starts later on tonight.

Angela's face beamed with delight, a smile spreading across her face. To her, it was like a dream come true.

"Yeah alright, I can help you guys out," Tommy said. "Angela, you staying or coming?"

"No, you go on ahead, I'll stay here," Angela said.

"Ok, I'll be back soon," Tommy said, as he leaned in close giving her a kiss on the lips. Turning around, he left the room.

Angela turned around to face the four Scottish men who were looking at her with smiles upon there faces.

"Hey you, come here and sit on my lap, love," Jezz said to her, patting his leg.

Angela let out a giggle and walked over to Jezz, sitting down on his lap. She could feel her face blush as he put his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"So you like rock stars, eh?" Jezz asked, his eyes glued to Angela's face.

"Jezz mate, don't," Paul said. "You can't just shag every girl you meet. Besides, she came 'er with Tommy."

"I ain't gonna shag no one." Jezz said. "I respect women ya know. And besides, we were just talking."

While they waited for Tommy to return with the Love Juice, Jezz flirted with Angela, while Kent Paul, Percy, Dick, and Willy sat around watching the two engage in a conversation. Angela could feel her heart pounding. Not only was she hanging out with the coolest band on Earth, but she was going to get a chance to see them live in concert. A half hour later, Tommy returned with Mercedes Cortez, along with the Love Juice.

"Thought you guys could use some company," Tommy said, handing the Love Juice to Kent Paul, as the band members stared at Mercedes.

"Thanks again, Tommy," Paul said, handing each ticket to Tommy and Angela.

Angela threw her arms around Kent Paul, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you guys tonight," Tommy said, as he and Angela turned around to leave.

"Bye Tommy, bye Angela!" Mercedes called out as they left.

"Aw'right, see you blokes later!" Paul called to them.

Walking back outside, they hopped back onto the motorcycle. Starting the bike, Tommy turned to Angela.

"Ok so we got about a few or so hours to kill before the concert starts," Tommy said. "What should we do?"

"We could go to the Mars Café that we passed on our way down here," Angela suggested. "And maybe afterwards we can check out that Boatyard in Vice Port that's for sale."

Heading over to the café, Tommy and Angela ordered some food to help kill the time. A few hours later just as they were over at the Boatyard to check it out, Tommy's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, answering the phone.

"Tommy it's Paulo," Kent Paul said on the other end. "There's a bit of a problem that the band is havin' and we need you and Angela down 'er right away."

"All right, just sit tight and we'll there in just a few," Tommy said. He hung up the phone and looked over at Angela. "Paul just called and said the band is having a problem. We should head back over there."

Getting onto the motorcycle, Tommy and Angela left the Boatyard and drove back to the recording studio. When they got there, Jezz and the others were waiting, and when they spotted them walking in, they were relieved.

"Tommy, man, am I glad to see you!" Paul exclaimed happily.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Some bad vibes, Tommy..." Jezz muttered.

"Aye, I'm not joking, it's heavy stuff man, heavy you know?" Percy cut in.

Sitting down on the couch next to one of the band members, Angela listened to what was going on.

"There's this cat, we hardly know him, but he knows us," Jezz continued. "Like this cat. Knows all about us. Knows that Willy likes his ladies' underwear, eh? Or that Percy likes Duran Duran!"

"Shut up ya fool!" Percy exclaimed. "Just 'cause Jezz bangs sheep. It's a love rocket thing, you know?"

"Yeah, the love rocket thing, right. But listen, this cat..." Jezz began.

"Yeah, yeah, the guy, he wants Love Fist dead," Paul cut in. "Dead Tommy. Love Fist gone. You know what they say, the good die young, but Tommy, Angela, you gotta save Love Fist!"

"We got a signing in two hours before the concert starts and I think..." Jezz said.

"And the boys think the stalker's gonna try some monkey business there." Paul finished. "You and Angela can take the band's limo over at the signing event at Rock City to try and draw that psycho out."

Leaving the recording studio, Angela and Tommy got into the limo to draw out the psycho. They drove over to Rock City, just down the road, and it worked. The fans started to shout "Love Fist! Love Fist!," and in the crowd, Angela spotted the psycho. He was wearing a purple shirt with a pink jacket, a black leather mini skirt, white tights, and a pair of red boots.

"That's him right there!" Angela hissed out, pointing at the cross dressing psycho.

They both watched as the psycho pulled out a pistol and shot the security guard, killing him. People standing outside Rock City began to scream in terror and over all the noise, they could hear the psycho shouting.

"I'll see Love Fist burn!" he yelled out. "Love Fist ruined my life!"

The psycho ran for a Sentinel and raced off. Tommy and Angela followed him in the limo, and pulling up close to the psycho, Angela leaned out the window and opened fire at the vehicle with an Uzi. The bullets popped a few tires and the back window of the psycho's car. Tommy went faster, ramming into the back of the car as the Sentinel swerved off the road, crashing into a wall.

"That's the end of him," Angela said, as they drove past the wreckage.

Driving over to the nearest Pay 'N Spray, they repaired the damage that had been done to the limo. About an hour or so later, the repairs were done and they headed back over to the recording studio to give the news to the band. A storm was beginning to brew as they walked back into the studio.

"Tommy, Angela!" Jezz yelled out. "Tommy, man, that psycho's back!"

"But how?" Angela asked, her eyes widening. "We watched as his car crashed into a wall."

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"That psycho won't leave Love Fist alone!" Paul exclaimed.

"You didn't kill him man," Jezz said. "And now he's back..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and the thing is..." Paul continued.

"The thing is, we need someone to drive the limo we can trust 'cause that nutter keeps making threats!" Jezz finished.

"I'm shitin' myself, man!" Percy cried out. "I need my ma!"

"We're all brickin' ourselves, man," Dick said, sounding calmer than the others.

"Okay guys, calm down, we'll handle this," Tommy said. "Normally I wouldn't busy myself with driving around a bunch of drunken Scottish bisexuals. But in your case, I'll make an exception."

Tommy, Angela, and the band headed into the Love Fist limo. Tommy couldn't really distinguish their voices, with the thundering rain, so he just listened to their comments.

"At last man, time for a well-earned drink," he heard one of them say.

"The venue's just a hundred yards down the road, man," another one said as Angela guessed it was Percy.

"Better make it a large one then," another one replied.

"Hey Tommy, change the tunes, man."

Tommy grumpily stopped the tape that was playing REO Speedwagon's 'Keep On Loving You,' and started looking for another one. One of them passed a tape over to Angela who was in the passenger seat.

"I get confused if my head ain't banging," Percy said. "Ah look, what's this? Hey Angela, stick this tape on."

Handing her another tape, Angela put it into the tape player and pressed play, but the color drained from her face when an unfamiliar voice was heard over the limo's radio:

"Love Fist. Your time polluting the airwaves is over. I gave you the chance to be friends. Well now I'm giving you the chance to die. Try to slow down and your limousine will explode, along with your big hairy arses."

A wave of panic rippled through the band. Tommy however, calmly turned the engine on and sped off to a steady 60 mph, and kept the speed until they could figure out how to remove the bomb. However, the others were starting to lose it.

"Tommy pal, you gotta save the band," one pleaded.

"I'm getting bored of this." Tommy gloomily replied, pulling a turn into the long stretch of road across the west island.

"Just keep the pedal to the metal!" one exclaimed.

From the front seat, Angela listened as the band members began to ramble in panic. The one thing she hated the most was bombs. She remembered all the countless bomb threats at her high school from when she was a teen. It never scared her that much, but this time, she was a little frightened since they had no idea where the bomb was located in the vehicle.

"We should find the bomb," Angela piped in, looking at the band members in the backseat.

"Can't we just drive around all day? one asked, looking at Angela who shrugged her shoulders.

"Aye, we've got plenty to drink…"

"Won't the bomb not be in the engine? We'll have to stop to get it."

"We're all going to die," Dick said, sounding slightly angry. "I'm gonna get pissed!"

"Hey, there's a queue here, pal!" another member exclaimed. "The answer ain't in the drink cabinet, get out of my way!"

One of the band members had found something interesting, and Tommy looked in the rear-view mirror. A bottle of some sort was attached with several wires.

"Hey, the vodka bottle's got wires comin' out of it."

"That's not vodka, that's BOOMSHINE!"

"WAAAAGHHHH! And it's wired to blow!" one of them cried out.

"WAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" all of them screamed in fear.

"They always said the drink would kill me!"

"I've seen this on the telly; you gotta pull out one of the wires."

"Which wire?"

"I don't know, man, I don't have a clue."

"Willy, say something. I'm gonna play bass in hell."

"Tommy man, keep driving fast, pal!"

"Somebody do something. Aye, clever!"

"'Somebody do something'?" one of them asked in disbelief. "What kind of crap is that? I've seen braver girls."

"Okay tough guy, you do something..."

By now, Tommy had reached Vice Port, and had to pull off a few turns in order to head back up the other direction towards the downtown area.

"Look, man, I play a musical instrument. I don't have a clue about bomb disposal."

"Willy could just suck the boomshine out with a straw."

"Aye, I've heard that you're good at that kind of thing," one agreed.

"Hey, I was off my tits that night as well you know!"

"Just pass Willy a straw!"

"A straw?! This is the Love Fist Tour Bus! Where am I gonna get a straw from, know what I mean?"

"Which wire, Tommy?" one of them asked.

"The green one." Tommy muttered.

"There isn't a green one!" one exclaimed. "Or is this one green?"

"Any of these wires look green to you?"

"Oh no! Death's on the cards! Everything looks green!"

For once, Tommy actually recognized somebody's voice. It was Jezz:

"I should have dumped you lot when I had the chance, man," Jezz grumbled.

Shortly after Jezz's comment, it caused a row of insults from the other band members.

"Glory seeker."

"Capitalist!"

"I've been carrying you for years."

"Shut up, ya muppit!"

"A big screaming girl."

"Shut up and pull a wire."

"Which wire?"

"This one..."

There was a click, and the wire was pulled apart. Then one of them yelled:

"NO! Man, we're okay. We ain't been blown up, pal."

"Tommy, man, nice one. Rock and roll, man."

"Ain't we got a gig to go to? A racket to make? Groupies to abuse?

LOVE FIST, LOVE FIST, LOVE FIST!" all of them chanted.

"Have you finished with that bottle?" one of them asked after a while.

Finally, the limousine pulled up at the at the concert venue where Love Fist was playing. As a personal token of gratitude, the band showed Tommy and Angela what they called there "Temple of Rock," before they prepared themselves for the concert. The show began when Love Fist came out onto the stage, making everyone in the audience go crazy as the intro to one of there newest songs 'Dangerous Bastard' started to play. Everyone sang along until Tommy and Angela listened closely to a specific lyric that sounded familiar:

_"Action, camera, lipstick, lights. I fit in Mercedes tight. No one knows I play guitar, wearing her red bra."_

Tommy looked over at Angela and she shrugged her shoulders. They guessed that Mercedes had some fun with the band.

At the end of the night, the concert ended with an encore of 'The Four Scottish Horsemen of the Apocalypse.' After the concert was over, Tommy and Angela headed back to the mansion. They were both tired and exhausted.

"Phew," Angela exclaimed, watching Tommy put the motorcycle back into the garage. "What a crazy day, I'm totally beat."

Tommy grinned as he walked out of the garage and over to Angela. He scooped her up in his arms, making her squeal happily.

"So," he said. "Where to, my lady?"

"To the moon and the stars," Angela said, grinning.

"Then to the moon and the stars we shall go," Tommy said, heading up the stairs of the mansion, making Angela throw her head back into a laugh.


	8. Ch 7: Confessions of a Cop Filled Land

**Sorry for the wait but here it is. :) Another one of my fave chapters. **

* * *

Chapter 7  
Confessions of a Cop Filled Land  
(Cop Land)

The next morning, Tommy and Angela were awakened to the sound of Lance yelling and screaming outside. From the tone of his voice, he didn't sound too happy, and for Angela, early mornings were definitely not her forte. Not even when she was a kid. She always hated early mornings. But when she heard Lance yelling, she knew her plans for sleeping in with Tommy were shot.

Looking over at the clock on the bedside table, Angela could see that it was only after 8:30 in the morning. They only got 7 hours of sleep after not getting back to the mansion until well after 1 a.m when the concert for Love Fist was over.

"Why the fuck is Lance yelling at eight in the damn morning?" Tommy asked. Rolling over, he wrapped his arms around Angela's waist and pulled her close.

"The hell I know," Angela said, snuggling back into his embrace and opening her eyes. "He's your friend. Why does he act the way he does?"

"You got me," Tommy mumbled. "I don't fucking know, maybe it's the Lance Vance Dance way."

Angela began to giggle and she could hear the rumbles of Tommy's chuckle.

"Lance Vance Dance," he said. "I'll never get tired of saying that."

At the point of them chuckling and giggling and romping between the sheets, the yelling had reached its peak making them both get up.

"Damn that Lance Vance!" Tommy exclaimed.

Getting up out of bed, Tommy threw on a dress shirt and pants while Angela put on a t-shirt, skirt, and a pair of sandals. Tying her hair up in a bun, she walked outside with Tommy and watched Lance talk with Mike, easily noticing that Lance was angry with him. Mike seemed to be scared and paranoid about something, his face filled with alarm.

"You moron!" Lance yelled out. "What were you thinking?! Do you realize what this means?! We could all be sunk!"

"The timer must have got screwed," Mike said, nervously. "That place was wired to go up like a firework factory. Then somebody tipped off the cops."

"What's the problem, fellas?" Tommy asked, as he and Angela walked over to the men.

"Mike was supposed to torch some place in the mall, but he screwed the fuses and now the cops are crawlin' all over it!" Lance protested. "We gotta get our stuff and get outta here!"

"Whoa, relax, both of you, let me think for a second." Tommy said. "Tommy Vercetti just doesn't cut and run."

Walking over to the railing, Tommy thought for a second of what they could do.

"The cops are gonna be going over that building with a fine toothed comb, right?" Tommy asked. "But that takes time. We gotta go in, and torch that place ourselves."

"Yeah, but..." Mike began.

"No one but a cop could get within a mile of that place," Lance said.

"So we go as cops," Tommy said, grinning. "We gotta get uniforms and we're gonna need a squad car. All thanks to you Mike."

"I'm sorry," Mike said, sheepishly.

"I got it," Lance said, snapping his fingers. "What we gotta do is lure the cops in with the finger, put 'em in a lock-up, and jump 'em.

"Good plan," Tommy said. "Let's go."

Walking down the stairs, Tommy discussed his plan with Lance and Angela. His plan was to have Angela get her car repainted to black so she can 'escort' them to the mall after Tommy and Lance get the cops' attention and take a cruiser.

Taking separate cars, Tommy and Lance took the Infernus while Angela got into her Cheetah. Together, both vehicles pulled out of the driveway and drove to the end of the bridge of Starfish Island to the Washington Beach area. Angela rolled down the driver side window while Tommy did the same.

"The streets are dead," Angela said. "This will make getting away so much easier if we have to dodge cops. Ok, so you guys go get the cops' attention while I go and get my car repainted. Call me as soon as your done."

"Right," Tommy said nodding, then drove off to go cause chaos.

Angela watched as Tommy and Lance drove away. Turning in the opposite direction, she headed towards the Pay 'N Spray over by Mercedes house. While she was driving there, she began to reminisce. To her it felt like it was just yesterday when she arrived in Vice City, when in fact it had been only three months. She was happy being with Tommy once again after not seeing him for fifteen years...

Arriving at the Pay 'N Spray, the workers began to re-paint the blue Cheetah, black. Just when they were finishing up, Angela's phone rang.

"Yeah?" Angela said, answering the phone.

"Hey is the paint done drying yet?" Tommy asked on the other end.

"Just about," Angela replied.

"Excellent," he said. "When your car is ready, wait for us over at the Malibu Club."

"Okay, see you in a little bit," Angela said, hanging the phone up.

After paying the man at Pay 'N Spray, Angela drove over to the Malibu Club and waited for Tommy and Lance to arrive. While she was waiting, she yawned. She was still tired. Her and Tommy had a wild night at the concert the night before and she wanted to do nothing but lay down and go back to bed.

A few minutes later, she saw a cop cruiser driving towards her. The car stopped next to hers and Tommy stepped out, wearing a cop uniform. Opening her door, Angela got out and noticed that he was adjusting his pants.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked, grinning at him in the cop uniform.

"Well thanks to Lance Vance here, he decided to pick two cops wearing uniforms that are a little too small," Tommy said, as she continued to fidget with the pants.

Angela grinned at him and covered her mouth with her hand trying to stifle a laugh. She had to admit that he looked a little goofy wearing the outfit, but at the same, she thought he looked drop dead handsome.

Tommy noticed her trying to hide a laugh. Walking over, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, whispering in her ear. "You keep that up and I will wear this to the bedroom and frisk you," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Ooh, well I can't wait Officer Vercetti," Angela said, kissing him sweetly.

Chuckling, he turned around and walked back over to the cruiser. Taking out a spare light, he handed to Angela.

"Here," Tommy said. "Plug this into the lighter and turn it on. One click should do it."

Plugging it in, Angela clicked the light on and it flashed blue and red.

"All set," she said. "Ok, you guys go ahead and I will follow."

Tommy got back into the cop car and drove away with Angela following behind them, her spare light on the dashboard flashing away. Arriving at the mall, both cars pulled into the side strip where Angela could see another cop car parked at the bottom of the hill. Looking in the rear-view mirror, she watched as Tommy and Lance walked inside the mall to go and tinker with the bomb. Not a minute had passed when she heard a muffled boom. She looked up and could hear Tommy yelling at Lance to take the cruiser to try and divert the cops.

"Gun it!" Tommy yelled, as he jumped into Angela's Cheetah.

Slamming out of park and into drive, Angela ignored the squealing of the tires as she peeled out of the mall's side strip while Lance was in front of them. Reaching the bottom of the hill, Lance took off to the left while Angela turned in the opposite direction.

"What happened in there?!" Angela screamed out above the roar of the car's engine.

"The bomb was still ticking when Mike diffused it!" Tommy yelled. "We only had 5 seconds to get out when I disabled it!"

Angela swerved out of the way of an oncoming cop car, hearing it crash into another cruiser that was in pursuit of them. She looked in the rear-view mirror and could see that both cop cars were on fire.

She stepped down on the gas pedal even more with her speed limit so close to seventy-five. Leaning forward, she saw two cops on the sidewalk who were releasing something with metal spikes into the middle of the road.

"Uh, Tommy," Angela said, pointing towards the metal spikes.

"Oh shit, tire spikes!" Tommy exclaimed. "Quick, cut through that patch of grass and head down the next road!"

Turning the wheel, Angela sped through the patch of grass, and headed back towards the Pay 'N Spray by Mercedes house. Her speed was now above 80 as they made there way to the Pay 'N Spray and as it came into view, she looked back only to see that no more cops were in pursuit of them. Racing into the garage, Angela slammed on the brakes and the door closed behind them.

"Oh, thank God!" Angela exclaimed, catching her breath. "I almost lost control of the car when I swerved out of the way..."

Tommy suddenly leaned forward and kissed Angela passionately, catching her off guard and interrupting her sentence. He caressed her cheek as she held onto him.

All of a sudden, a Pay 'N Spray worker knocked on the driver side window.

"Hey if you lovebirds are done yet, I'd like to know what color you wanna paint your car," he said.

"Oh, sorry," Angela said, as her and Tommy broke the torrid kiss. "Royal blue, please."

The worker walked away mumbling something under his breath and they sat there, watching as the workers painted over the black. In no time at all, the Cheetah was blue again. After paying one of the workers, Angela drove out of the garage and they drove to one of Tommy's nearby safe houses in silence.

Pulling into the safe house garage, Angela shut the engine off and together they walked up the stairs of the apartment. At the top of the stairs, Tommy opened the door and ushered Angela inside. She walked in, looking around the small room. The bedroom was set up just like the one that they shared together at the mansion, only different.

"Come here," Tommy said, pulling Angela close to him. He stared into her eyes which seemed to glow. "Are you nervous?"

Angela shook her head. "No." she said, her voice so close to a whisper. She reached up and took her hair out of the bun. Her long black hair spilled over her shoulders.

"Well here we are," Tommy said. "I told you that I was gonna use this cop uniform to my advantage and I meant that. And technically, we are in a bedroom."

Angela giggled and winked at Tommy, playing along with the act. "So officer, what have I done wrong?" she asked.

"Well..." Tommy replied, his face filled with ponder as he spoke in a husky voice. "You've broken and entered my heart... That's a misdemeanor. Then you struck me with your absolute beauty and kindness... That's a felony."

Feigning distress, Angela placed her hand to her forehead and turned her head to the side. "Oh no officer," she said. "What's my sentence?"

Tommy turned Angela around, placing her hands fully above her head on the wall. Her body was about six inches from the wall as he gently used his leg to spread hers as far as they would go without ripping the hem of her skirt.

"Your sentence..." Tommy said, as he placed his hands over hers. "A lifetime." He leaned in closer and moved his hands down to her hips. Her scent began to attack his senses.

"A lifetime you say?" Angela asked. "Well officer Vercetti, what if that's what I want?"

Angela gave out a small gasp as she felt Tommy's warm hands against her cool skin. His hands brushed over her arms and continued there path down to her hips, tugging at her shirt to get it free from the skirts waistband. He ran his hands back up her hips, then to her breasts where he cupped them. Wanting to claim right then and there, he turned her back around, kissing her tenderly and so passionately

"Tommy, what is it?" Angela asked, feeling his body tremble. She kissed him, her eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her, his dark brown eyes glistening. "Angela, I've never felt this way," Tommy said. "Usually I wanna ravish you to oblivion, but now that you've come back into my life, I just wanna caress each inch of your skin and never let you go. I've been struggling with this feeling ever since that day in the hotel room... I get angry when Kent Paul gets near you... I get mad when you laugh at Rosenberg's jokes, and I even miss you when you go shopping or spend time with Mercedes... Angela, I..."

Angela placed her index finger to his lips. "Tommy, wait... I have a confession to make," she said. "I fell in love with you shortly after my 11th birthday. Whenever you came to visit my grandmother's restaurant, my heart always jumped with excitement from seeing you. The day of your arrest, I remember my uncle came running into our house to tell my father what happened. I overheard everything and after that, I kept hoping that you would be set free. But, I never forgot about you. I loved you then and I still love you now."

She wasn't going to tell Tommy about her sex life unless he asked about it. As a teenager, she did have boyfriends, but none of them treated her with such passion and love the way Tommy has done. Her mind started to race and she began to think if he rejected her because she fell in love with when she was a minor and he was an adult, so be it.

"You fell in love with me when you were eleven?" Tommy asked, looking at her incredulously. "And you are twenty-six now?"

Angela gave her confirmation in the form of a nod, but her heart plummeted from her chest to the ground when Tommy let her go and walked away.

"I... I don't even know what to say," he said. "I made you wait that long? Angela, you've had to have boyfriends that meant more than me. What about your first time?"

Angela's vision went blurry as tears spilled from her eyes. "Tommy, before I saw you again, I only had two partners. They never treated me good and only wanted me for my body. My other boyfriends never stayed with me because of my tie-ins with the Mafia."

Just as she was about to walk away, Angela heard footsteps approaching her. Her tears continued when Tommy tilted her head upwards.

"I'm glad you told me," Tommy said, wiping away her tears. "Now I can make heads and tails from what has been confusing the fuck out of me. Angela, don't cry babe, I just needed confirmation. When one of your brothers visited me in prison back in '78, he showed me a picture of you when you were eighteen, and I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world. The first thing that drew me in were your piercing blue eyes and that gorgeous smile."

Angela smiled as Tommy caressed her cheek. "I thought you were handsome when you were nineteen," she said.

Pulling her forward, Tommy kissed her. By this time, Angela noticed that there fingers were intertwined together.

"Tommy?" Angela said, looking up at him and kissing him tenderly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you Thomas Michael Vercetti," Angela said.

Tommy nuzzled her gently and returned the kiss. "And I love you Angela Francis Cipriani," he said.

Holding onto each other, Tommy and Angela shared a soul searing kiss. They couldn't get enough each others lips and Angela loved the way his felt against hers, so warm and soft...

Just then, there kiss was interrupted by the phone that was ringing on the bedside table.

"Oh God, not again," Tommy huffed, rolling his eyes as the kiss was broken.

"No, let it ring," Angela said, pulling him closer and kissing his neck.

"I gotta answer it," Tommy said, walking backwards towards the bed with Angela tightly grasping the front of his shirt.

Backing up to the bed, Tommy lost his footing, stumbling backwards onto the soft covers, with Angela on top of him. She giggled as he reached for the phone, and a grin appeared on his face. She began to kiss his neck as Tommy put the phone to his ear.

"What?" he said, answering the phone.

"Tommy," Sonny said on the other end of the line.

"Sonny," Tommy said, answering back.

"Obviously you are suffering from hearing problems, so I'll try again…" Sonny said.

There was a few seconds of silence over the phone until Tommy held the phone out at arms length and they could both hear as Sonny Forelli exploded into a fit of pure rage, making Angela widen her eyes.

"Where's the goddamned money, where's the goddamned stuff, and where's my cut of your new action?!" Sonny screamed out. "You are making an idiot out of me, Tommy, and I'm not laughing yet."

Sonny immediately hung up, the dial tone buzzing. Setting the phone aside, Tommy looked up at Angela who was still on top of him.

"Wow, he did not sound too happy," Angela said. "Something tells me that we have limited time now. It's almost September, so what do we do?"

"We'll use that Print Works place to make our own money," Tommy replied. "I've already got the plates to print the fake cash too."

Angela wasn't even going to ask him how he got government issued currency plates. She trusted him, and she would trust him for as long as she lived.

"Tommy," Angela said. "Before you say anything, I want to be there by your side when Sonny arrives, because I have a feeling that he will bring his best men to overtake the mansion, and something tells that it's gonna get bloody."

Alright," Tommy agreed, kissing her on the lips. "And after we take down Forelli, I want you to stay here in Vice City with me."

"Sure," Angela said, her blue eyes giving off a sparkling twinkle. "Anything for you."

Leaning down, Angela and Tommy kissed once more. Pulling back, he grinned up at her. He rolled over, making her squeal with delight as she fell back against the covers on the bed and began to giggle. Tommy looked down at Angela as she grinned and tried to break free from his playful wrestling.

"Well," Tommy said, releasing her arms and getting off the bed. "We should get going so we can pick up the money from Cherry Poppers."

Sitting up in the bed, Angela watched as he walked into the bathroom, retrieving a spare set of clothes.

"Hey, speaking of money," Angela said, watching him unbutton his police shirt. "Didn't you wanna check out the bulletin board at Sunshine Autos for those races? I hear 1st place winners get $10,000, and 2nd and 3rd place winners get $6,000. Each racer gets cash no matter what place there in. Should we go check it out?"

"Yeah," Tommy said, buttoning up his dress shirt and zipping his pants. "We can head over there right now, and stop at Cherry Poppers later. But first, I need a fast car."

She looked at him, noticing that he was hinting to use her Cheetah. "So you want to use my car?" Angela asked.

"Exactly," Tommy said.

"Alright, then let's go," Angela said, as she stood up and tucked her shirt back into the waistline of her skirt.

Leaving the small apartment, they walked outside and into the garage. Getting into the car, they made their way to Sunshine Autos. On the bulletin board, a street race was scheduled for the day.

"Terminal Velocity," Tommy said, reading the board. "That's over by the airport."

Getting back into the car, Angela and Tommy drove over to Escobar International Airport, where they saw large crowds of people standing on the sidewalks, and 5 cars at the starting line. Stopping the car at the starting line, Angela got out.

"Be careful with my baby," she said. "I cherish this car."

"Don't you worry a thing, sweets," Tommy said, sliding into the driver side, and closing the door. Rolling down the window, he winked at Angela.

"Win for me, Tommy!" she called out to him from the crowd of people.

Over the sounds of people cheering and yelling, the starting gun went off and all 6 cars raced off. People cheered and screamed for a certain car to win. Crossing her fingers, Angela hoped that Tommy would win and her car would cross the finish line undamaged. But she knew that these kinds of races always ended with the cars getting destroyed when the drivers ram into each other, to try and see who can win first.

Almost a half hour had passed when Angela saw her Cheetah and a yellow Infernus racing towards the finish line. The crowd went wild, yelling, cheering, and screaming for a car to cross. Angela joined in, cheering for Tommy. He crossed the finish line with the yellow Infernus a few inches behind him. Looking at her Cheetah as it skidded to a halt, she could see that the front end was smashed up along with the driver side window that was busted beyond repair.

"Tommy, baby, you did it!" Angela screamed out gleefully. He exited the car and she ran over to him, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately. "But now my car is wrecked."

"Sorry," Tommy said, sheepishly. "I'll get you another, I promise."

With the crowd still going wild for the other racers, Angela looked over at all the other cars. A silver Phoenix had the rear end smashed up, a white Banshee had a blown out tire, and the yellow Infernus that was behind Angela's Cheetah had a few broken windows with the driver door smashed in.

"Let's go claim our prize," Tommy said, smiling at Angela.

They approached the promoter of Sunshine Autos Races and received there prize. Tommy was given a gold trophy and the $10,000 cash reward. The other 5 racers received a cash reward as well. Angela and Tommy stood together, holding hands and smiling to the people who congratulated them.

After the crowds were ushered from the streets by the VCPD, Angela and Tommy got back into the car. They sat there for a while, waiting for the other people to finish crossing the street.

"Well, we should head over to Cherry Poppers now," Angela said, turning the cars engine on which sputtered.

"Nope, were not done celebrating yet," Tommy said, flashing her a devilish grin. "You see those patch of trees over there? Go park underneath them and hop in the backseat with me."

Back at the mansion, Lance was sitting on the couch in the parlor room lost in his own thoughts. He had been there for a while after splitting up from Tommy and Angela after escaping the cops. Still wearing the squad uniform, he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed someone's number who immediately picked up.

Sonny Forelli's voice was heard on the other end. "Lance Vance, I assume you've made your decision," he said.

"Yeah, Tommy isn't letting me in." Lance said. "After we took out Diaz, we had agreed to split everything fifty-fifty. But he didn't keep that promise."

"I told you Vercetti couldn't be trusted." Sonny said. "Are you saying you're switching sides?"

Lance could sense that the Forelli don was getting excited. "Yes," he replied.

"You've done the right thing, Lance," Sonny said with a chuckle. "Now tell me what you know."

"Tommy has the money, but he's not going to pay," Lance said. "Instead, he plans on givin' you three million dollars in counterfeit cash from the Print Works that he owns over in Little Haiti..."


	9. Chapter 8: Cap The Collectors

Chapter 8  
Cap The Collectors

**September, 1986**

Things became crazy after the race from Sunshine Autos. Everything began to change. Back in Liberty City, Sonny Forelli was becoming more and more impatient, calling Tommy and demanding for the money, to the point where he disconnected all the phones in the mansion.

Upstairs in the office, Angela looked over the expenses. Tommy had bought a few other businesses. The Malibu Club, The Boatyard, Sunshine Autos, and Kaufman Cabs had been bought and a lot more money came pouring in.

Finishing up the last calculation, Angela stood up from the desk and smoothed her dress. She walked downstairs and into the parlor room. Entering the room, she saw Mario and Mike, but not Tommy.

"Do you guys know where Mr. Vercetti is?" Angela asked.

"He's down at Print Works," Mario replied, his eyes still glued to the TV.

Angela headed outside and walked off to her newest car, a silver Stinger convertible, which Tommy had bought for her after the Cheetah was wrecked in the race. Sliding her purse into the passenger side, she started the car and headed off towards Print Works over in Little Haiti. When she arrived, she saw Tommy outside talking with the old man who ran the business. Stopping the car, Angela turned off the ignition and got out.

"Mr. Kelly, this is Angela, the girl I was telling you about," Tommy said, introducing her as she approached them.

"Hi, Earnest Kelly," the old man said, shaking her hand.

"Hello, it's great to finally meet you," Angela said, smiling.

"She's a keeper Tommy," Earnest said, looking at Angela, then back at Tommy. "Are you kids engaged yet?"

Angela's face turned bright red as she looked at Tommy and he looked at her, then back at Mr. Kelly.

"Well, um… we really haven't thought about that yet," Angela said, as she smiled.

"Uh, Mr. Kelly, I'm gonna go get those plates that you wanted for the counterfeit money," Tommy said, changing the subject.

"Sure thing Tommy," Earnest said. "Angela and I will get better acquainted while you're gone."

Tommy drove off to get the plates, while Angela and Mr. Kelly talked. About a half hour later, they were in the middle of talking about how soda used to be around twenty cents for a bottle, ice cold as well, when Tommy returned in his gunshot riddled car and limped over to them.

"Are you ok?" Angela asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah I landed wrong when I jumped out of the way to take cover," Tommy said. "Here are the plates Mr. Kelly.

"Thanks son," Earnest said, taking the plates. "I'll call you when the counterfeit money is done. You kids have fun and I'll see you later."

Walking out of Print Works, Tommy got into his Infernus while Angela got into her Stinger. Together, they drove back to the mansion. Arriving back, they walked up the stairs and into the house.

"I've got a few phone calls to make," Tommy said, pulling Angela close to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. "What do you say we take the motorcycle out for a ride after I'm done?"

"Sounds good," Angela said, smiling. "But first, I'm gonna go for a quick swim in the pool."

"Alright," Tommy said.

Kissing her, he turned around and walked into the parlor room where Mario and Mike were still at. Turning around, Angela headed upstairs and into the bedroom to retrieve her bathrobe and towel. Already wearing her bathing suit, she slipped off her sundress and headed downstairs to the basement where the indoor pool was, that overlooked the backyard. Kicking her sandals off and tossing her bathrobe and towel onto the patio chair, Angela stepped into the pool. The warm water felt nice against her bare skin.

Upstairs in the parlor room, Tommy was on the phone with Sonny Forelli, who was becoming more and more impatient by the second.

"Look Sonny, I told you that I'll get the money to you soon," Tommy said into the phone.

"You've been sayin' the same damn thing since May," Sonny said. "I'm gettin' real tired of your shit and I know that you have multiple businesses that have racked up more than enough to pay me. But no worries, I'll be down there soon to handle matters."

Sonny hung up and the dial tone buzzed in Tommy's ear.

"Shit," Tommy said. He set the phone down and stood up.

"What is it boss?" Mario asked from the other couch.

"We're going to war with the Liberty City Forelli Mafia," Tommy replied, as he left the parlor room.

It would only be a matter of time before Sonny and his men arrive in the city, but Tommy didn't care. He would have the counterfeit cash to hand over to him, and possibly, if Forelli discovers that the cash is fake, a war of gunfire may break out in the mansion.

Walking downstairs to the basement, Tommy headed for the pool to go and see Angela. Entering the pool room, he could see that she was swimming laps. She stopped when she saw Tommy walk in.

"Care to join me?" she asked, smiling.

"Not today babe," Tommy said. "You still wanna go for a ride on the motorcycle?"

"Yeah," Angela said.

Stepping out of the pool, she walked over to the patio chair to retrieve her towel. As she was drying her hair, she heard Tommy come up behind her. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, not caring that his clothes were getting wet from pulling her close to him.

"Hey, let me dry off first," Angela said, turning around to face Tommy.

"Don't dry off yet," Tommy said, grinning. "You look so beautiful when the water trickles down your skin."

Angela giggled as Tommy pulled her forward, pressing his lips to hers. His hands roamed her back, stopping at her bathing suit top. Untying the strings, he pulled the top off and tossed it to the ground. She pressed her body to his, wrapping her arms around him, as he kissed her neck, then moved back up to her lips. From around the corner of the backyard, they heard someone shout, startling both of them. Angela quickly turned away, covering her bare chest as she reached for her bathrobe.

"Yo, Tommy!" Ken called out, as he appeared from around the corner. The expression on his face changed when he looked down at the ground and saw Angela's bathing suit top. "Did I interrupt something here?" he asked, looking over at Angela who clutched the robe closed.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tommy said, annoyed by Ken's presence. "What's up?"

"I just got a call from Print Works, there's a situation going on down there," Ken replied. "You might wanna go check it out."

"Alright, Angela and I will head down there," Tommy said.

They both watched as Ken disappeared into the entry of the basement. Turning his attention to Angela, he watched as she took her bathrobe off and quickly put her bathing suit top back on.

"We should go, something might be wrong with Earnest," Tommy said.

"Ok, let me run back upstairs so I can get my dress back on," Angela said. "I'll meet you out front."

Dropping her towel and bathrobe, Angela grabbed her sandals and ran through the entry of the basement to the upstairs. Heading into there bedroom, she threw her dress back on over her bathing suit and stepped into her shoes. Running out of the room, she hurried downstairs and out the doors of the mansion. They both jumped into the Infernus, taking off at full speed towards Print Works. Behind Tommy in the backseat, an Uzi machine gun sat there. His blood boiled inside of him. If Earnest Kelly was hurt, someone was going to pay. Someone like Sonny Forelli.

Arriving at Print Works, he slammed on the brakes. Jumping out of the car, they ran into the building. Angela let out a gasp when they saw that the elderly man was lying on the ground with the workers trying to help him up. He had been beaten, his face bloodied and bruised.

"Okay, what's the emergency?" Tommy asked, as he approached the old man who was surrounded by the workers of the business.

"Oh, Tommy," Earnest said, wincing in pain. "Some mob thugs, said they'd come to take their cut. Said it was a Mr. Forello's money. I feel like crap."

"Forelli?" Tommy asked, clenching his fists. "Sonny Forelli?!"

"Yeah, that's the guy... I think," Earnest said. "They were very insistent."

"I'm not angry with you, pop," Tommy said, putting his hand on the old man's shoulder. "You did the best you could." He turned to the workers by Earnest's side. "You men get him to the hospital."

"Tommy, rip that guy a new ass hole for me," Earnest said, as Tommy and Angela hurried outside.

"I'm gonna rip him two!" Tommy called back, his rage rising to the top.

Hurrying outside, Tommy and Angela ran to the Infernus and got in. As soon as Tommy started the engine, his phone rang.

"What now?" Tommy growled, answering the phone.

"Tommy, dude, it's me Jethro," the caller replied. "We have a problem here at the boatyard."

Jethro hung up and Tommy put his phone back in his pocket. Driving away from Print Works, they sped off towards the boatyard in Vice Port. Tommy could feel his anger beginning to rise.

When they arrived, Tommy and Angela ran out of the car and hurried into the building. Inside, they saw Jethro and Dwaine waiting for them.

"You dudes just missed them!" Jethro exclaimed. "We tried stopping them, man."

"Where are they at now?" Tommy asked.

"It looked like they were headed towards Little Havana," Dwaine said. "If you hurry, you can catch them, man. They stole all our money!"

As both men began to ramble, Tommy turned around and ran outside with Angela right behind him. From the road, they saw two men in yellow Hawaiian shirts drive by on a Sanchez dirt bike. They were Forelli's men, the collectors.

"It's them!" Angela exclaimed, her voice brought down to a whisper.

Without saying another word, Tommy and Angela ran to the Infernus. Opening the door, Tommy retrieved the Uzi from the backseat. Setting the gun down on the roof of the car, he moved to the trunk and pulled out two bulletproof vests and second a Uzi. Throwing a vest to Angela, she shimmied out of the straps of her sundress and put the vest on over her bathing suit top. Pulling the sundress back up, she grabbed the extra Uzi and jumped into the car as Tommy took off at full speed towards the two guys on the Sanchez. Dodging in and out of traffic, they followed them to Sunshine Auto's where they saw the men jump off the bike and head inside to collect Tommy's money.

Stopping the car, Tommy and Angela jumped out, holding the Uzi's. They saw one of the collectors exit the building and as he did, he fired a shotgun at them. Dodging out of the way, both Tommy and Angela dove behind the car to take cover. Nearby pedestrians ran away screaming as they heard the blast of the gun.

Taking cover behind the car, Angela felt a sharp pain on her upper thigh. She looked down and saw blood from where the bullet had bounced off the car.

"You think you could take us down Vercetti?!" one of the mob thugs shouted. "We'll keep comin' after you until you die! You don't stand a chance you psychotic prick!"

"You know the rules, Vercetti!" the other one shouted. "Mr. Forelli sends his regards!"

"You tell Sonny to stay away!" Tommy screamed out from behind the car. "Vice City is MINE now, not his!"

Both mob thugs began to fire there guns. Bullets exploded through the tires and the windows of the car as glass went everywhere. With the Uzi's, Tommy and Angela bolted up and fired at the two men. The men fell to the ground, collapsing into a pool of blood. Dropping the gun, Angela exhaustively fell to the ground, her hand over the wound on her leg. Tommy crouched down next to her.

"Babe, they shot you," Tommy said, examining the wound.

"I'm fine," Angela said. "Hurts like hell, but I'll live."

Standing up, Tommy walked over to the trunk of the car and pulled out a shirt. Walking back over to Angela, he bent down next to her and tied the shirt around her thigh to help stop the bleeding. Just as he finished, his portable phone rang.

"Yeah, what is it," Tommy said, answering the phone.

"Tommy, mate, this is Paulo," Kent Paul said on the other end. "We've got a bit of a problem down 'er at the Malibu. Two Italian blokes are stealing money. Come down 'er right away."

Hanging the phone up, he looked over at Angela as she shakily stood up, barely able to hold her balance.

"There's more collectors down at the Malibu Club," Tommy said. "We better hurry, go get on the Sanchez."

Picking the Uzi back up, Angela limped behind Tommy and got on the Sanchez. Starting the bike, he sped off towards the Malibu Club in Vice Point, keeping his speed above 80 miles per hour as he drove through Starfish Island and Washington Beach, weaving in and out of the way of other cars. Arriving at the club, they saw two collectors exit the building. Tommy jumped off the bike with Angela right behind him. He raised his gun just as one of the Forelli collectors spotted them.

"The Harwood Butcher!" one of them yelled out, reaching for his pistol.

Angela raised her Uzi and fired at the mob thug just as the other one jumped out of the way. People walking on the sidewalks began to scream as they heard the gunfire. The collector fell to the ground. Just as the other collector was about to return fire, Tommy charged at him, knocking the gun from his grasp. He fell back onto the ground as Tommy pulled out a pair of brass knuckles from his back pocket. Grasping the man's head, he began to punch him in the face, his anger finally surfacing.

"This is for Earnest Kelly, you fuckin' prick!" Tommy screamed out, as continued to beat the mob thug.

Angela stood there, watching Tommy as he continued to beat the man senseless until she shouted for him to stop.

"Tommy stop, I think he's dead now!" Angela protested, grabbing him by the arm.

He stopped and stood his ground, biting back the urge to throw in a final punch. But by the way Angela had a hold on his arm; he didn't want to show her his most violent side, fearing that it would scare her. He took off his brass knuckles and walked over to Angela. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in an embrace until a few of the bouncers from the club had come outside to see what all the commotion was.

"Mr. Vercetti, these two guys were tryin' to rob the place," one of the bouncers said. "What do you want us to do with the bodies, sir?"

"Get them outta here and dump 'em in the ocean," Tommy replied, as he helped Angela get back onto the bike.

Leaving the Malibu Club, they drove back to the mansion as the sun began to set. With her arms around Tommy, Angela felt tired and she leaned her head down on his back, closing her eyes as he continued to drive on. The gunshot wound on her thigh throbbed like crazy and she noticed that the blood was starting to seep through the fabric of the t-shirt.

Pulling into the driveway, Tommy parked the bike next to the Stinger and Lance's Sentinel XS. Holding onto Angela, they both walked into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom where Tommy grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom. Angela sat down onto the bed and removed the shirt from around her thigh as he began to dab at the wound with rubbing alcohol. Looking at Angela, he sighed.

"Angela, I'm sorry I got you into this," Tommy said.

"Don't be," Angela said. "I got myself into it. I want to be in it, to be by your side. I'd be yours forever if you wanted me."

Silence followed her last words as Tommy finished bandaging her leg. Standing up, she smoothed her dress down. Walking a few steps forward, she felt Tommy grab her waist. He pulled her down onto his lap, his eyes meeting hers.

"I want you to be mine forever," Tommy said. "Angela babe, I want you to be here with me forever and never leave. Do you wanna know why?"

"Tommy," Angela said, caressing his cheek. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Will you?" Tommy asked.

Angela thought about it for a second. It seemed like such a big decision, but if Tommy was really ready, then she was ready to.

"It's been a dream of mine ever since I was a little girl..." Angela said, staring into his dark brown eyes. "But, that dream can wait until you are fully ready. I want this bullshit with Sonny Forelli dealt with first."

"Well," Tommy said, smiling at her. "I'm not getting any younger and you are the only woman that has ever earned my trust and kept it."

Exhausted from the day's ordeal, Angela unhooked her sandals and kicked them off. Her feet ached from running all over the place. Taking her sundress off, she untied the strings of her bathing suit top and tossed it aside. Standing up, she walked over to the closet and retrieved one of Tommy's baggy t-shirts. She put it on and walked back to bed crawling underneath the covers as Tommy undressed and joined her. He slid underneath the covers next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight Tommy," Angela said, closing her eyes.

"Night babe," Tommy said, kissing her on the cheek.

They both fell asleep, not caring a damn of what the next day would hold for them. They only thing they cared about was being in each other's arms, blocking out the approaching danger that Sonny Forelli and his men would soon bring...


	10. Chapter 9: Keep Your Friends Close

**This is the ****LAST chapter for the main story. The next three chapters after this one will be the epilogue for some happy news given to Angela, the wedding, the reception, and a continuation into 1987 of a little bundle of joy, hehehehe. :3 Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 9  
Keep Your Friends Close...

**(*Angela's POV*)**

Just a few days had passed since the problems with the Forelli collectors that were trying to steal our money and the beating that Earnest Kelly had taken for defending the Print Works business. Tommy and I weren't sure when Sonny would arrive in the city, but I had a feeling that it would be very soon...

As Tommy drove the Stinger, I leaned my head back and looked up into the sky. Sunshine and blue skies with fluffy clouds was all I saw. We continued on until his phone rang and he picked it up. He pressed the speaker button so both of us could hear the caller's voice.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tommy asked, placing the phone on the dashboard.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, I just had Sonny on the phone, ok, are you with me?" Ken asked, on the other end. "I don't know about you, but there's something about a man threatening to murder my family which really scares the crap out of me. Now, what are you and Angela gonna do?"

"Ken, take it easy and calm down." Tommy said.

"I am calm, calm as a man can be when he's fearing for his life!" Ken exclaimed.

"Just stay off the 'idiot fuel' and look after yourself," Tommy demanded.

He began to ramble over the phone and I looked over at Tommy while both us were thinking that the lawyer was starting to go nuts. Ken eventually hung up after his paranoid babbling and we continued to enjoy the relative, quiet peace.

"It's so gorgeous out today," I said, looking over at Tommy as he put his phone back into his pocket. "If only the weather was like this in Liberty City."

Tommy smiled back at me and reached over, taking my hand in his. "Babe, do you wanna go see Mr. Kelly?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said, smiling.

We drove over to the hospital in Ocean Beach, enjoying the music that played on the radio and the gentle breeze of the wind. Arriving, we walked in, heading towards the gift shop and purchased a vase of carnations and a bag of Jujubees. Taking the elevator, Tommy and I made our way to Mr. Kelly's room. I knocked on the door and heard his voice.

"Come in," Earnest said.

We walked in the room and Tommy and I both gave the elderly man a gentle hug. Setting down the vase of flowers on the bedside table, I gave Mr. Kelly the bag of candy. We pulled up two chairs and sat down beside the bed.

"You kids are too kind, how can I ever repay you two?" Earnest asked, smiling.

Tommy's voice sounded so gentle as he spoke. "No worries, you owe us nothing," he said.

I smiled at Mr. Kelly, glad that he was ok after the beating he took from Forelli's men. He was recovering from a mild concussion, a few bruised bones, and a cracked rib. That bastard Sonny is gonna pay tenfold for what he did to this poor old man.

"So," Earnest said, looking at me, then at Tommy. "Anything new between you two?"

"Well, actually yes," Tommy said, taking my hand in his. "Angela and I have talked about getting married and we would like to know if you would attend the wedding."

"It's about time you two finally settled down," Earnest exclaimed, his mustache rising as he smiled. "It's evident that you kids were meant for each other and you can't keep your hands off one another. Hell, I'm even surprised that she doesn't have a little baby bump yet!"

I felt my face go hot and I looked down at my stomach. Well, I've noticed that my cycle was a bit off due to stress from the past few weeks. I'm scheduled to start soon, but there was also that time after the Sunshine Autos race, Tommy and I had sex in the backseat of my Cheetah. It was the one time that we didn't use protection, and we've always used protection. We haven't talked about having children, and I'm not really in a big hurry to start a family. But if I really was pregnant, what would Tommy say?

Tommy looked over at me and I quickly looked back up. I could feel that my cheeks were still red.

"Sorry, Mr. Kelly, I just sometimes get bashful real easily," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. "But when we do get married, we would like to know if you will attend."

Mr. Kelly smiled at me. "Of course dear," he said.

"And Earnest," Tommy said, his voice taking on a serious tone. "Angela and I will make sure that Sonny Forelli and his men suffer the consequences for what they've done to you."

"Thanks you guys," Earnest said, smiling.

As we engaged in conversation, laughter broke out in the room when Mr. Kelly told us a few jokes to lighten the mood. I wiped tears of joy from my eyes, almost forgetting how good laughing felt. We continued talking until a few nurses and doctors walked in.

"We'll call tonight and check on you alright Earnest," Tommy said, as we stood up to leave.

"All right, kids!" Earnest said, gleefully. "Thanks again, and congratulations."

Tommy and I walked out of the hospital, making our way to the car in total silence. Starting the engine, Tommy looked over at me. I sat there silently, my hands clasped together.

"Angela, you were looking at your stomach for a while," Tommy said. "What were you thinking about?"

I looked up at him and heaved a sigh. "Well," I said. "It's just what Mr. Kelly said about being surprised that I didn't have a baby bump yet. But about that, do you remember about a week ago after the Sunshine Autos race that we had sex in the backseat of my Cheetah?"

"Yeah," Tommy said, urging me to go on. "What about it?"

"We didn't use protection that time," I said, my voice low as I spoke. "Well... except for when we got back to the mansion afterwards and we used protection..."

I guess I began to ramble a bit because Tommy took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes when I stopped talking.

"Angela, listen to me," Tommy said, his face taking on a serious look. "If you are pregnant, I'm not gonna cut and run. I was raised better than that. It just means that we'll have someone else to spoil rotten."

I began to relax, knowing that he would take it smoothly, but deep down, the thought of having children never really crossed my mind, not even when I was a teenager. I mean yeah, someday I would love to have children and raise a family. When I was a child, I once asked my mother what having children was like. She had told me that it was an absolute blessing.

Laying my head down on Tommy's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me and we drove away from the hospital. We decided to go to a restaurant for a bite to eat. About halfway there, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.

"Angela, you and Tommy need to back here right away," Ken said, sounding very nervous and paranoid once again.

"No, Tommy and I are about to go get something to eat," I said. "What's the matter now?"

"It's Sonny," Ken said. "He's arrived in the city..."

I tensed and my heart plummeted to the ground. Dear God, it's going down today. I looked over at Tommy who had a look of concern on his face, waiting to hear the news.

"Ok," I said finally. "We'll, uh, be there soon." I hung up the phone and turned to Tommy. "Sonny's in Vice City."

Tommy gripped the steering wheel and turned the car around, heading back towards the mansion. He held me close to him and I placed my hand on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart.

"This bullshit ends today," Tommy said, coldly. "We'll give him the counterfeit cash and send him on his merry way. And I swear, if it doesn't go as planned, we kill the bastard..."

**(*end of Angela's POV*)**

Back at the mansion, Ken Rosenberg and Lance Vance sat in the office, waiting for Tommy and Angela to return. Just getting off the phone with a not so happy Sonny Forelli, a nervous Ken began to babble away, talking to himself. Sitting next to him, Lance began to think that the lawyer was going nuts. But Ken was always nervous and paranoid due to his cocaine addiction, which of course Tommy called it 'idiot fuel.'

"Oh man, we are so screwed," Ken said, after he snorted some powder up off the table. "I did not go to law school for this. Now Forelli and his men are gonna come down here and fit me with cement shoes. Fuck! Shit! What in the hell are gonna do Lance?"

"I guess we have no choice but to fight back," Lance suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Plus, you gotta just calm down, man. Gettin' coked up is not the answer."

Just as Ken was about to protest, they heard the front doors of the mansion open, followed by the hurried footsteps of Tommy and Angela heading upstairs to the office. They walked into the room and saw a rather-worried looking Ken, and Lance sitting calmly.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, as he and Angela stood there, waiting for the obvious truth to come.

"Tommy!" Ken exclaimed, bolting up from his chair. "Oh good, good. Listen, listen. Uh, listen, I like fish. I love fish. I love them as pets in bowls, or as food on a plate, but as much as I love 'em, I don't wanna sleep with them. Okay, but right now, your Italian brothers are coming from up there to fit me with some cement shoes, and I..."

Tommy wheeled around on his heel and glared at Rosenberg. "Shut up Ken!" he shouted. "Sit down." He looked over at Lance and crossed his arms. "Lance what the hell's going on?"

"It's your friends up north, Tommy. They ain't too happy you capped their man," Lance said, sounding a bit too calm. "They're comin' down to see the business today."

"They took longer than I thought," Tommy said. "Guys, we gotta make this final. We gotta leave no doubt that this is my operation. Mine! Ken, you get the first run of counterfeit cash, and put three mil. in briefcases. Lance, you get the guys together."

Angela and Tommy watched as both men left the room. She looked over at Tommy as he walked over to her, putting his arms around her and holding her in an embrace.

"Tommy," Angela said. "Lance seemed way too calm. I've noticed that he's been acting weird these past few weeks."

"I know babe," Tommy said, as he and Angela parted from the embrace. "Now you listen. I want you to get a gun and go hide in the bedroom, and if you hear gunfire, you do not leave the room! Am I clear?"

"Fuck that!" Angela protested, clenching her fists. "Tommy, I am staying by your side until this ends, no matter how bad it gets."

"Alright," Tommy said. Pulling her close, he slipped a gold band onto her left ring finger as she unclenched her hands. "With this ring, this is my promise to you that we will make it. And I swear, after this, we are free from Sonny."

After sharing several soft kisses, Tommy walked over to the gun safe and retrieved a pistol and a .357 Colt Python, along with two bulletproof vests. He handed the pistol and a vest to Angela. Putting the vest on under her baggy t-shirt, she could feel her hands begin to tremble. She placed the pistol in the waistline of her jeans, hiding it beneath her shirt. She watched as Tommy did the same, hiding his gun and vest underneath his soiree blazer. Walking back over to Angela, they held onto each other in silence, both feeling there heartbeats until Ken appeared at the door.

"S-Sorry Tommy... they're here," Ken said nervously.

Angela looked up at Tommy and he noticed that her eyes were glistening with tears. He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her close and caressing her cheek with his hand. At that moment, Lance walked back into the office, and sneered at them being in an embrace.

"Tommy, they're here," Lance said. "Let's go."

Lance waited for them, leaning against the doorjamb as Ken stood at the top of the landing.

"You ready for this, babe?" Tommy asked, quietly.

Angela silently nodded. Hand in hand, they walked out of the office with Ken on Angela's right and Lance on Tommy's left. At the bottom of the stairs, there stood Sonny Forelli, and three of his bodyguards.

"Tommy!" Sonny exclaimed happily, extending his arms out for a hug. He pouted childishly when Tommy made no move to greet him. "What? No big hugs for your old buddy?"

"I've had fifteen years out of the loop," Tommy said, coldly. "I'm a bit rusty on family etiquette."

"Always angry, eh Tommy," Sonny said, noticing the sharpness of Tommy's words. "Didn't I say your temper would get you into trouble? Huh?"

"There's three mil. in the cases," Tommy said, steadying his jaw as he watched Ken set the briefcases down on the floor.

Sonny began to look around the mansion, taking in the decor, and he began to chuckle. "How many was it?" he asked, looking back over at Tommy. "Ten? No, eleven men. That's how you get to be called The Harwood Butcher! Heh-heh-heh!"

"You sent me to kill one man. ONE MAN!" Tommy protested. "They knew I was coming Sonny..."

"Tommy, Tommy, watch your tone," Sonny said, narrowing his eyes. "Anyone would think you blame me for that unfortunate set of circumstances."

"Just take the money!" Tommy snapped, letting go of Angela's hand and taking a step forward.

"Get the damn cash," Sonny ordered one of the bodyguards. "You know, Tommy, I did what I could for you. I pulled strings, called in favors. I was your friend, Tommy. I hoped you'd see sense; see what's good for business. I trusted you, but you and Angela here disappointed me. But at least someone in your chicken shit organization knows how to do business. Isn't that right, Lance?"

Angela and Tommy looked over at Lance who had a smirk upon his face. Ken grabbed Angela's arm as she took a step forward, her face contorted with anger and disgust. She couldn't believe what was happening. The empire that she and Tommy had built together was being taken away from them.

"You son of a bitch!" Angela screamed out, biting back the urge to attack Lance.

"I'm sorry Tommy," Lance said, walking over to Sonny's side, his voice making a high sound of supremacy. "This is Vice City. This is business."

"You sold us out," Tommy said, his voice low.

"No," Lance said, taking a step forward. "I sold YOU out, Tommy. I sold you out! The real cash is upstairs in the safe."

"Tommy, what was the big plan?" Sonny asked. "You thought I would just take the fake cash, save face, and run away with my tail between my legs?!"

"No." Tommy said, taking a step towards Sonny, as a murderous glint appeared in his dark eyes. "I just wanted to piss you off before I kill you."

Sonny took a step back and looked over at Angela who was standing by Ken, her hand tightly grasping his arm.

"Angela, come here," Sonny said to her, extending his hand out. "Leave Tommy's side and you won't get hurt. Your father needs you back in Liberty City with the family."

"I don't think so, Sonny," Angela scoffed, walking over to Tommy's side. "I'm staying here with him and I'll be damned if you try to split us up. So, you can go fuck yourself."

With a smirk on her face, Angela raised her middle finger at Sonny, making sure that he could see the gold band.

"You little whore, your wearin' his ring!" Sonny exclaimed. "You know something Angela, ever since you were a little girl, you were nothin' but a spoiled little bitch!"

Taking advantage of Sonny's outburst, Tommy grabbed Angela's hand and together they ran up the stairs as Forelli continued ranting and raving. Hurrying into the office, she ran behind the desk.

"Stay there and defend the safe!" Tommy ordered her.

Pulling out his gun, Tommy ran to the doorway and open fired on the three bodyguards that were heading up the stairs to go after the cash in the safe. From behind the desk, Angela looked out towards the other side of the balcony as she heard Lance yelling.

"No one to cover your ass now, eh Tommy!" Lance yelled out.

"You're going down, you backstabbing prick!" Tommy yelled back, his anger rising.

"Oh, you think so?!" Lance replied. He took off running through the hallway that lead to the rooftop.

Tommy looked back at Angela, who had the gun in her hand. "Stay here," he said. "I gotta go after Lance. I love you, babe."

"I love you too," Angela called out after him as he took off running to the rooftop.

Hiding behind the desk, she could hear the footsteps of Forelli's men running up the stairs. Standing up, she open fired on both men, and watched as they fell to the floor. She saw another man coming up the stairs. Angela squeezed the trigger of her pistol and watched as he fell backwards over the banister of the staircase, where she could hear as his body hit the floor below.

Angela waited behind the desk for a few more moments, listening for any more sounds of footsteps. Everything was eerily quiet. Walking out from behind the desk, she made her way past the two dead bodyguards. At the doorway, she saw Tommy appear from the hallway where he went after Lance. His soiree blazer was covered in blood.

From downstairs, Sonny Forelli appeared through the front doors, holding a Kruger assault rifle with a look of pure anger upon his face. Next to him stood two of his bodyguards with pistols in their hands.

"You took fifteen years from me Sonny, and now I'm gonna make you pay!" Tommy yelled out, as he stood at the landing, his gun raised.

"You still don't get it do you, I OWN you Tommy!" Sonny yelled. "Those fifteen years were mine to spend! Get him boys, he never understood a thing!"

Forelli and his men open fired at Tommy. He dodged out of the way, where he stood to the right of the balcony. With his Colt Python, he shot both of the bodyguards. They collapsed to the floor, dropping their guns.

"Oh Angela!" Sonny called out, walking up the stairs.

"Sonny, I'm warning you!" Tommy yelled out, pointing his gun at him. "Stay the fuck away from her! NOW!"

"Be a good girl and go on home," Sonny said, as he entered the office with the assault rifle at his side.

Appearing from the corner of the office, Angela jumped out and began to fire at Sonny with an Uzi machine gun. She let out a yell and watched as he stumbled backwards, collapsing to the floor.

Tommy appeared at the doorway of the office, and watched as Angela threw the Uzi to the floor, pulling her pistol from the waistline of her jeans. She walked over to Sonny, and stood tall over him.

"You had no right to ruin Tommy's life," Angela said coldly, pointing her gun at the dying Forelli mafia Don. "And I'm not gonna stand by and let you ruin future generation lives. I am the one who will kill you now. Do you have anything to say before you pass?"

"Fuck you," Sonny gasped out.

"You go straight to hell," Angela said.

With her finger over the trigger, Tommy walked over and slid his finger over the trigger as well. Together they fired the gun and watched as the bullet penetrated through his heart. They stood there, looking down at Sonny Forelli who lay dead before them.

Throwing the gun to the floor, Tommy and Angela made there way past the bodies, and together they walked to the bottom of the staircase, where they sat on the last step.

"Are you okay, Angela?" Tommy asked, reaching over and taking her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, smiling at him. "What about you?"

"A few grazes and bruises, but I'll live," Tommy said.

Just then, a crash was heard from the parlor room. Tommy raised his gun and pointed it towards the doorway.

"Show yourself!" Tommy called out.

"Don't shoot, it's just me," Ken said, his hands raised above his head. He looked around and saw the bodies of Forelli's men, his eyes widening. "Tommy, Angela? Oh my God, Tommy! Wh-What happened?!"

"What does it look like?" Tommy asked, rolling his eyes at the lawyer who began to flip out before him.

"It looks like you ruined your suit, and Tommy that was a beautiful suit!" Ken cried out. "Tommy, what on earth happened?!"

"We had a disagreement with a business associate," Angela said, as a smirk spread across her face. "You know how it is."

"Tommy, I have a disagreement, I just send them an angry letter," Ken said. "Maybe I pee in their mailbox. I don't start World War III. You know, maybe you should speak to my shrink..."

"That stupid prick Lance..." Tommy said, clenching his fists.

"Tommy, I never liked that guy, okay," Ken said, his face taking on a sympathetic look. "He's neurotic, he's insecure, he's self-centered, the guy's an asshole! I'm glad you took him out."

"I don't think we're gonna be getting any more heat from up north either," Tommy said, as he and Angela stood up. "'Cause there ain't no 'up north' anymore. It's all down south now."

"Wait, does that mean what I think it means?! Tommy, baby!" Ken exclaimed, looking like an excited puppy dog.

"And what do you think it means?" Tommy asked, grinning at Ken who was practically prancing.

"That were in charge... I mean that you guys are in charge!" Ken said, gleefully. "Oh, Tommy and Angela!"

Angela ran over to Ken, jumping into his arms, and they spun around in celebration.

"You know Ken," Tommy said. "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful business relationship... After all, you're a conniving backstabbing two bit thief, and I'm a convicted psychotic killer and drug dealer."

Ken laughed. "Heh-heh-heh... I know," he said. "Ain't it just beautiful?"

Together, Tommy, Angela, and Ken walked outside, listening to the beautiful sounds of Vice City. As the sky turned orange and pink, the three of them stood there and watched the sun began to set on the horizon. Angela looked over at Tommy and he pulled her forward. Sharing a soul searing kiss, they knew only one thing: the city finally belonged to them...

**September, 1986**  
**~2 weeks later~**

About 3 miles from shore in the Vice City Harbor, Angela and Tommy sat on there small yacht, listening to the sounds of the birds and staring out into the sea.

Two weeks had gone by since the demise of Sonny Forelli and his men, along with Lance Vance. A majority of the bodies were cremated and sent back to Liberty City to there families. With a little persuasion, Angela was able to talk Tommy into burying Lance beside his late brother, Victor Vance. As for Sonny, his body was incinerated and his ashes were dumped into a bonfire. Angela suggested it that way, seeing as he didn't deserve a proper burial for the kind of person he was.

"It's gorgeous out today," Angela said, looking over at Tommy.

Tommy looked over at Angela and smiled, taking her hand in his. "Oh I almost forgot that I have something for you," he said, reaching into his back pocket.

"What is it?" Angela asked.

He turned to face her, holding a small red velvet box. It was his proposal to her. Angela could feel her heart pound as Tommy opened it up, revealing a gold ring with a sapphire diamond. He took the ring out and slid it onto Angela's finger.

"Tommy, it's beautiful," Angela said, looking down at the ring.

She looked back up at Tommy, her blue eyes glistening with tears. He smiled as they leaned in close, sharing a passionate kiss. Just as they parted, the phone rang. Picking it up, he pressed the speaker button.

"Yeah," Tommy said, answering the phone.

"Tommy Vercetti, how's it going, Mr. big shot?" Kent Paul said on the other end. He sounded very drunk. "I hear all these things about you, some kind of player in town, now eh…"

"Paul, you're drunk," Tommy said.

"Nah, you stupid prat, I ain't drunk," Paul exclaimed. "I only had a couple and some treats, ain't been to bed for a couple of days, you know. Anyway, don't give me that, I ain't a mug. Who set you up in this town? Who? Me. That's who."

"Really," Tommy said, raising his eyebrows. He glanced over at Angela and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't give me that. Don't!" Paul exclaimed. "I introduced you and Angela to people. I showed you the ropes, did a lot of stuff for you, and this is how you repay me. You ignore me. You won't give me a way in; after all I did for you! What do you think I am, a div or something?"

"Paul, just take it easy," Tommy said. "I've been busy, don't be an idiot."

"I ain't no idiot, mush," Paul said. "That's what they said in borstal. Are you asking for trouble son, because you're going to get it! Tommy, mate, please, you was me big hope! Please don't laugh at me!"

"Uhh, Paul, get some sleep, seriously," Tommy said. He hung up the phone.

"What's with Paul lately?" Angela asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said, shrugging his shoulders. "Poor guy sounded really drunk. Maybe we should go and see him later. But right now, we should head back to shore; it looks like it's going to rain."

Angela looked up into the sky when Tommy stood up and walked to the driver seat. Off in the distance, she could see that the sky was turning dark along with some heat lightening. As the boat was restarted, Angela stood up and walked to the passenger seat. Sitting down, they sailed off back towards the city's shore, and as they did, Angela reached over and turned on the radio, just as Foreigner's 'Waiting For A Girl Like You' began to play. Looking at each other, they smiled.

"I remember this playing when we were on our way back to the mansion after helping the Colonel," Angela said, smiling at Tommy. "When we get married, can we have this song play at our wedding?"

Tommy's eyes twinkled as they cruised over the diamond like glittering turquoise water. "Anything for you, baby…" he said, smiling back at Angela.

"I've been waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life. I've been waiting for a girl like you, a love that will survive. I've been waiting for someone new, to make me feel alive. Yeah, waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life."

Tommy and Angela sang the ballad together, ignoring the odd stares from the people who were walking near the docks. They were gonna sing loud and proud, free to live out their lives as Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Vercetti.

*****end of main story*****


	11. Ch 10: The Beginning of a New Life Pt I

**Here it is, the happy news and the wedding which I actually extended. The original wedding ceremony was really short. Enjoy! ^_^  
**

* * *

Chapter 10  
The Beginning of a New Life  
Pt. I

**November, 1986**

It had been two months since Sonny Forelli was killed. No one really missed him. Not even his wife and kids. When the news of his death reached Liberty City, Marco and Selena took over the family business and Adrianna left for Sicily to be with her family.

Waking up feeling nauseous, Angela got up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet, she vomited, not able to hold it in. It was the third time that she had gotten sick that week and she didn't know why. She sat in front of the toilet until Tommy awakened and walked into the bathroom, a look of concern on his face.

"Babe, you ok?" Tommy asked, rubbing her back as she rested her head on the porcelain seat.

"Oh God, I don't know," Angela groaned, holding her stomach.

"That's the third time this week," Tommy said, as he continued to rub her back. "You must have eaten some bad food."

"Yeah, I guess so," Angela said softly. "Go ahead on back to bed; I'll be there in a just a few minutes."

As Tommy left the bathroom, Angela stood up and flushed the toilet. She walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She looked stressed which had also caused her to miss her cycle last month. She even noticed that she was late again, figuring that it was due to the events that took place with the battle between Sonny Forelli and his men back in September.

Turning the light off, Angela got back into bed and curled up next to Tommy. She glanced over at the clock. It was only 1:30 am. Falling back to sleep, she decided that she would go and see Dr. Lawson later on.

At around 11 that morning, Angela woke up and noticed that Tommy was gone. On the bedside table, she found a note that he left for her. It read:

'Babe, hope your feeling better. I won't be back until later and I'm at the Malibu Club if you need me.' –Tommy

She smiled and put the note back on the table. Grabbing her phone book that was beside the bed, Angela dialed the number for Dr. Lawson's office and waited for the receptionist to answer.

"Hello, Dr. Lawson's office, how may I help you today?" the receptionist said.

"Uh, hi, this is Angela Cipriani, I would like to make an appointment with the doctor for some tests," Angela replied.

"Alright, Miss. Cipriani, I found your file," the receptionist said. "What kind of tests do you need?"

Angela looked around, making sure that the coast was clear and sighed. "Pregnancy," she said.

"Alright, let me check her schedule," the receptionist said.

In the background, Angela could hear the faint clicking of nails and rustling papers. She began to think that it was best to have a pregnancy test done, even though the thought of having children still hadn't crossed her mind. In fact, it scared her. Her and Tommy would be getting married soon, and if she was pregnant, she was worried that her wedding dress wouldn't fit her.

"Miss. Cipriani, are you still there?" the receptionist asked, shaking Angela from her worried thoughts.

"Yes, I'm still here," Angela replied.

"The doctor has an opening at 1:45 later today," the receptionist said. "Would you like to take it?"

"Yes, thank you," Angela said. "I'd like to know as soon as possible."

"Alright, have a good day now," the receptionist said, then hung up.

Putting the phone back on the receiver, Angela got up and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the water in the shower, she took off her nightgown and slipped out of her under garment. She stepped into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down her body. After washing her hair and body, she got out and turned the water off.

Brushing her hair, she got dressed in a pink sundress and applied a light layer of eye shadow to her eyes. She decided to leave early and headed outside, getting into her Stinger. Arriving at the doctor's office, she looked up the directory for Dr. Lawson's office. She signed in, and in less than 15 minutes, Angela was called back to have blood and urine tests done.

While waiting for the test results, Angela sat in the room reading through a Vice City Times magazine to see if there was anything interesting to read. Finding nothing, she reached for another magazine and as she did, the doctor knocked once and walked in.

"Miss. Cipriani, I have some great news for you." Dr. Lawson said, smiling. "You are pregnant. Already two months along."

Angela's eyes widened as her world froze. She was going to have Tommy's child. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or scared. Dr. Lawson kneeled in front of her.

"Miss. Cipriani, I had the same look on my face when I found out that I was expecting my first child," she said. "And that was just a few years ago. I'm sure the father will be extremely happy."

"He will," Angela said. "But… we're getting married next month. What if my dress doesn't fit?"

Dr. Lawson smiled serenely. "That dress will fit perfectly, I promise you," she said.

Before leaving, Angela was given her appointment card and confirmation paper that she was pregnant. Getting back into the car, she drove over to the Malibu Club to see Tommy. Her mind started to race and she tried to think of what she was going to tell him. She wondered what his reaction would be like. Finally arriving, Angela parked and got out, and walked to the entrance of the Malibu.

"Hey, Miss. Cipriani," the bouncer said, opening the door for her.

"Hi Bobby," Angela said. "Is Tommy still here?"

Bobby nodded and smiled as Angela walked into the club. Strobe lights flickered as Wang Chung's 'Dance Hall Days' played overhead. Making her way past the people on the dance floor, and over to the bar, she asked the woman behind the counter where Tommy was. The bartender pointed to the hallway leading to the upstairs office. She turned and walked down the hall, and up the stairs. At the door, she knocked once and entered the office.

"Hey babe, you feeling better?" Tommy asked, standing up from the desk.

"Yeah, much better," Angela said. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Tommy asked, walking over to her.

"We can talk at the beach," Angela said, taking his hand in hers.

"The beach?" Tommy asked, raising his eyebrows. "Angela what is it?"

"You'll see," she said.

Leaving the office, Tommy and Angela walked downstairs and through the dance floor. Outside, they crossed the street and walked down to the beach. Angela took off her sandals and Tommy took off his shoes and socks, and they walked along the beach in silence.

"Angela, I know this isn't just a simple walk on the beach," Tommy said, breaking the silence. "What's up babe?"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Tommy, do you know why I've been throwing up?" Angela asked.

"Well I kinda figured that it was some bad food that you ate," Tommy said. "Was that the reason?"

"No, it wasn't that," Angela said. "I went to the doctors today and…"

Tommy's eyes narrowed as Angela reached into her pocket, taking out the folded up piece of paper that held the confirmation of her pregnancy. She handed it to Tommy and watched him as he unfolded it and read it.

"We… we're going to have a baby?" Tommy asked, his eyes widening.

Angela nodded as Tommy got down on his knees, ignoring the water that was getting his dress pants wet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her stomach. She wiped tears from her eyes as Tommy stood back up. He scooped her up in his arms, and they spun around.

"Angela," Tommy said, his eyes glittering. "You've given me the best gifts anyone could ever ask for."

"Tommy, you've given me a home and now we're gonna have a family," Angela said. "Those are the gifts you have given to me that are more precious than a gem..."

For the rest of the afternoon, Angela and Tommy spent a few hours walking along the shore on the beach, enjoying the relative peace, and knowing that they had taken out people who were trying to take away the empire that they had built together. The water sparkled as they watched the waves roll in.

After leaving the beach, they headed back towards the mansion, the excitement brewing inside of Angela. Back at the house, she called her family in Liberty City about the great news.

"Oh wow, congratulations pumpkin!" Toni Cipriani exclaimed on the other end of the phone. "Your mother and I can't wait to see you and Tommy for the wedding next month."

Angela spent hours on the phone with her parents, her siblings, and other family members. After all the phone calls, Tommy placed his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Thank you for the best gifts of my life," Tommy said. "You... and our baby..."

**~December, 1986~**

The remainder of November flew by so quickly as calls from caterers, florists, and the dressmaker came pouring in. As both Tommy and Angela dealt with calls and visitors coming in, they barely had enough time to think, but the day finally arrived. Angela's father, her mother, and siblings, along with other family members came down from Liberty City for the big day. Tommy's mother Paola flew in from Italy and the Colonel had even come back to see the wedding and picked Tommy up saying that we should follow tradition, that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day.

"Come on Angela, we have to get your dress on!" Sarah Cipriani said excitedly.

Heading into the bedroom, Mercedes, Sarah, and Maria helped Angela into her wedding dress which was comprised of lace, chiffon, and satin, with off the shoulder lace sleeves that went to her wrists. The skirt of the dress was poofy and had a very long ruffle after ruffle train. Her veil was three layers of chiffon on a silver tiara with a small diamond in it. She had diamond drop earrings in her ears and her hair was pulled back into a bun. Mercedes zipped up her dress while Sarah did Angela's make-up, and Maria took pictures. They took a step back and admired her in the wedding dress.

"Wow sis," Maria said, staring in awe. "You look beautiful."

"And chicka, it shows off your cute little baby bump a bit," Mercedes said, smiling.

Angela smiled and looked down at her stomach. "Wow, it really does," she said.

"Oh, before I forget, I want to give you your wedding present early," Mercedes said. "I'll be right back."

Turning around, Mercedes hurried downstairs, and a few minutes later, she returned with a white box that was wrapped with a bow in pink lace.

"This is for tonight," Mercedes said, flashing Angela a million watt smile. "But don't open it right now."

Angela giggled and hid the box in the bathroom. Grabbing the bouquet on the bed, they all headed outside to the limousine that was parked by the mansion's front steps. Sarah helped Angela into the car, tucking the dress and train in safely. As they all got in, they headed off towards the beach where the wedding ceremony was being held. Angela could feel her hands shaking.

"It'll be alright, sis," Sarah said, as she took Angela's hand in hers. "Tommy's gonna flip when he see's how gorgeous you look."

Angela took a deep breath and relaxed as she sat back in the seat. She was excited to see Tommy after not seeing him the whole day.

As soon as the car turned onto Ocean Drive, the limousine stopped. Angela, Sarah, Maria, and Mercedes got out where they were ushered into the small tent by Mario and his wife. Inside, she saw her father Toni. He wore a custom tailored tuxedo.

"Oh wow, you look beautiful, pumpkin," Toni said, taking her hand in his.

At that moment, Tommy's mother Paola walked into the small tent and gasped in admiration upon seeing Angela in the wedding dress.

"La mia parola!" Paola gasped in Italian. "You look so beautiful. Like an angel. Come un bellissimo angelo."

Angela smiled as Paola reached into her small purse and took out a heart shaped diamond necklace. To her, it was beautiful and looked ancient.

"Here," Paola said, presenting the necklace to Angela. "This was given to me on my wedding day by my beloved Johnny. Pace all'anima sua. I want you to have it my dear."

"Grazie," Angela said, as Paola put the necklace on her. She held the heart in her hand, admiring the diamond. "It's beautiful."

Hugging each other, Pepe appeared in the tent, announcing it was time. Paola smiled to Angela and quickly went back outside.

"You ready?" Toni asked.

Angela nodded and her eyes began to sparkle. "Yes," she said.

"Hold on chicka," Mercedes said. She walked over to Angela and placed the drop layer of the veil over her face. "There we go. Beautiful."

Linking arms with her father, Mercedes, Sarah, and Maria linked arms with the best men and walked down the aisle first, which was nothing but a red carpet over the sand.

Exiting the tent, the crowd stood and turned there attention to Angela and Toni as they walked down the aisle. She smiled to everyone. At the alter, she saw Tommy standing there. He wore a white tuxedo and was clean shaven, making Angela's heart jump with excitement. It was the first time she saw him without his 5 o'clock shadow and she thought he looked handsome as ever. As she got up close, her mind went blank when Toni handed her away and Tommy took her hand. Standing in front of the minister, he began his sermon and the crowd sat down.

"Hello everyone and welcome," the minister said smiling. "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Thomas and Angela in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife. Let us call upon God to be with us as we celebrate this union of two into one. The couple has written there own vows which now they would like to recite to each other."

There was silence from the crowd, except for the sounds of the waves that were rolling in and a few children who were playing on the beach nearby. As Tommy turned towards Angela, they heard a little girls voice off in the distance.

"Look, a happy wedding!" the little girl called out.

A few people in the audience began to chuckle softly. Angela giggled as Tommy smiled and began his vows.

"Angela... Fifteen years ago when I saw you for the first time, I thought you were the most beautiful little girl in the world." Tommy said. "From the moment that you came back into my life, I knew that you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life with... I fell in love with you when I saw that picture of when you turned eighteen... I may have been in jail, but Angela, you make my life worth living... You make me feel like I have already been blessed by the angel of forgiveness... You've stood by me through it all, and now, we're going to have a family... Baby, I am yours... This is the beginning of a new life."

Angela smiled as her eyes glistened with tears. "Tommy, since day one I loved you will all my heart..." she said. "Even though I was just a little girl at the time, it didn't fully blossom overnight... It took time for it to mature, and when you were in jail, absence makes the heart grow fonder... It did for me... And when I saw you when I came down here, it was a reunion... I was reunited with my true love, I am with my true love, and I am having my loves child... With kindness, unselfishness, and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together... And on this day, in front of all our friends and family, I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, and sharing my life with you..."

"Do you, Thomas Michael Vercetti, take Angela Francis Cipriani, to be your wife?" the minister asked. "Do you promise to be true to her for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health? Will you love and honor her all the days of your life, until death do you part?"

"I do," Tommy said.

"And do you, Angela Francis Cipriani, take Thomas Michael Vercetti, to be your husband?" the minister asked. "Do you promise to be true to him for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health? Will you love and honor him all the days of your life, until death do you part?"

"I do," Angela said.

"You have declared your consent before the community of your family and friends." the minister said. "May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined together, let no one separate. Amen." The minister looked to the ring bearer. "May we have the rings please?" he asked.

The ring bearer stepped forward and gave each ring to Tommy and Angela for the exchange. The crowd remained silent and the waves came in softly as the minister continued.

"Let us pray." he said, bowing his head. "Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May Angela and Thomas abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of Your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in Your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen."

"Amen," Tommy and Angela said together.

"And now," the minister said. "As a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Thomas, may place the ring on the finger of your bride."

Turning to face each other, Tommy slid the ring onto Angela's finger. "Angela..." he said. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows that we have spoken today, our wedding day..."

The minister turned to Angela. "By the same token, you may place the ring on the finger of your groom." he said.

"Tommy..." Angela said, sliding the ring onto his finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows that we have spoken today, our wedding day..."

"By the power vested in me and the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. "You may kiss the bride."

Tommy lifted the drop veil from in front of Angela's face, and they leaned in close and kissed. To Angela, it felt like the whole world had stopped. As they separated from the kiss, the crowd of there friends and family stood up, clapping and cheering. Hand in hand, they walked down the aisle as Angela received hugs from her parents and siblings, along with Mr. Kelly, Paola, and other guests.

She stopped and looked down at the bouquet that she was holding. Throwing it behind her, Angela could hear as Mercedes and Sarah squealed when Maria caught the bouquet.

Together, Tommy and Angela took off down the beach, running towards there future. Taking off her heels, Tommy scooped Angela up in his arms, kissing her tenderly. In that time frame, Toni, Karen, and everyone else snapped a picture of them kissing.

"I love you, Mr. Vercetti," Angela said, as she nuzzled him.

"And I love you, Mrs. Vercetti," Tommy said, kissing her once more.

"Shall we go to the reception now?" Angela asked.

"I was thinking straight to the honeymoon, but reception it is," Tommy said.

He turned and walked down the beach, carrying Angela in his arms like a princess. Tommy was now her prince, and she was his blue eyed princess...

***Sniff sniff* I'm crying already. :') Hope you enjoyed and please review! ^_^**


	12. Ch 11: The Beginning of a New Life Pt II

**Here is the reception and the honeymoon. :) Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 11  
The Beginning of a New Life  
Pt. II

Right across the street from the beach, Tommy, Angela, and all the other guests made there way to the Malibu Club for the reception. Mercedes held Angela's train as they crossed the street and into the club. Strobe lights flickered and music played as they walked in together. Looking over at the massive bar counter, Angela saw lots of wedding gifts, and sitting at a lone table was the cake.

"Tommy look, that's our cake!" Angela exclaimed, pointing towards the massive cake. "Good Lord, that thing is huge!"

Tommy chuckled. "Well, I wanted you to remember this day for as long as you live, baby," he said, giving Angela a smile.

Angela clasped her hand over her mouth and began to gasp, trying to fight back the tears that were spilling from her eyes.

"Baby, no, don't cry honey," Tommy said. "Nothing will ever stop me from giving you the moon and the stars."

Sitting down at a booth, Tommy took out his handkerchief and wiped Angela's tears away. He rocked her back and forth, soothing her tears. They sat there for a while as they greeted the guests who walked by there table. As everyone settled down at there tables, Paola walked over and smiled at Tommy and Angela.

"Il mio dolce bambino ragazzo," she said, as her and Tommy hugged. "I'm so proud of you. I just wish your father could have been here today to see you get married." Paola sighed and a few tears slid down her cheeks. "I just miss him so much."

"Me too, ma," Tommy said softly. With his handkerchief, he wiped his mother's tears away.

Paola smiled and gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulazioni," she said.

After hugging Tommy and Angela, Paola walked away and headed towards her table. A few seconds later, Sarah walked over.

"Angela, are you ready to get out of your wedding gown?" she asked.

She nodded and stood up from the booth as Sarah took her by the hand, leading her to the bathroom.

"See ya in a bit, babe," Tommy said, as he headed upstairs to the office to change out of his tux.

In the bathroom, Mercedes and Sarah helped Angela out of her wedding dress and into a white sequined gown. Both women stared in awe at Angela in the dress.

"Wow, look at you chicka," Mercedes exclaimed, as they looked in the mirror together.

Angela giggled and smiled. She looked at herself in the dress, which showed off her curves and her baby bump which was now slightly rounder. Just before she put on a pair of watching flats, Sarah took Angela's hand in hers.

"Before I forget, I have some wonderful news to tell you, sis." Sarah said.

"What is it?" Angela asked, waiting to hear the news.

Sarah smiled. "Marco Forelli and I are getting married," she said. Extending her hand out, she revealed a diamond ring around her finger.

"Congratulations!" Angela exclaimed, hugging her sister. "When did he propose?"

"A few weeks after Sonny died," Sarah said. "Adrianna already gave us her blessing."

"Does mother and daddy know yet?" Angela asked.

"Not yet." Sarah said. "I plan on telling them once we get back to Liberty City. Hopefully they don't notice the ring tonight."

As she put on a pair of silver ballet flats on her feet, they heard Kent Paul over the loudspeakers outside the door of the bathroom.

"Aw'right everyone," Paul announced. "Time for the 'appy couple to 'ave their first dance as the mister and missus."

"I think that's your cue, chicka," Mercedes said. She smiled as her and Sarah left.

Walking out of the bathroom, Angela saw Tommy on the dance floor, waiting for her. He wore a custom tailored grey suit with a lavender dress shirt underneath his blazer. The crowd turned there attention to Angela as the intro to Foreigner's 'Waiting For A Girl Like You' began to play. She made her way over to Tommy as he smiled at and took her hand in his. Entwining there fingers together, Kent Paul put the spotlights on them, making Angela's dress glimmer in the lighting. Holding each other close, Tommy began the lead in the slow dance. Angela laid her head down on his shoulder, letting a smile spread across her face as he began to sing in his baritone voice softly in her ear, in tune with the song.

They continued there dance, swaying back and forth as camera lights flashed, and listening to the 'oohs' and 'awws' from the crowds. Lifting her head, Angela looked up at Tommy. He smiled as they leaned in close and kissed. People in crowds whistled and clapped as the newly married couple kissed. As the song ended, the crowd clapped and cheered.

Angela and Tommy smiled as they made there way back to there booth. As he sat her down on his lap, dinner was being served, but the smell of the cake was tantalizing Angela, making her fidgety. Tommy gave a low chuckle. He knew she wanted some cake but they had to wait until everyone else ate there dinner.

"Babe, you have to wait," Tommy said, grinning at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I know it's tempting, but just hold on sweets."

She picked at her piece of chicken and pasta salad, waiting for the others to finish eating. After a while, Kent Paul stood up.

"Oy!" he called out. "When are ya gonna cut the cake? Some people want it and pictures."

Angela giggled, glad that someone had broken the ice on the issue. Tommy grinned at her as they both stood up and made there way to the cake. The cake was five tiers high with vanilla cream and aqua frosting. Roses were placed all around the intervals of the cake.

Standing chest to chest with there hands around the silver knife, Angela and Tommy cut a slice of cake from the bottom tier. Scooping some cake and frosting on there plates, Angela took a bite of cake from Tommy's fork as he did the same.

"Tommy!" Ken called out, standing up. "You're supposed to put cake in her face and she's supposed to do the same!"

Angela grinned and noticed that she had some frosting on her hand. She looked at Tommy and a look of 'Oh no, you wouldn't dare' came upon his face. Grabbing some cake from her plate, Tommy began to back away and she advanced towards him.

"Angela, put that cake down," Tommy said, grinning.

"I'm gonna get you!" Angela teased.

She smeared cake and frosting in his face and a moment later, Tommy grabbed some cake and smeared it all over Angela's face. They began to laugh along with the crowd. Angela giggled and they wiped there faces off with napkins.

Taking there cake back to there booth, they sat down as the caterers took cake to the guests. Tommy placed his hand over Angela's rounded stomach and kissed her lips tenderly.

By the end of the night, Angela and Tommy had opened the wedding gifts. Tommy got records and other odds and ends. Angela got certificates to spas and boutiques. And for the rest, a majority of it was for there unborn child.

Saying goodbye to all the guests, Angela and Tommy got into the limousine and headed back to the mansion, tired and worn out. When they arrived back, Tommy helped Angela out of the vehicle.

"Have a good night, folks." the driver said, smiling. "Congratulations."

The limo drove off and Angela and Tommy stood there in silence, watching until the vehicle was gone from sight.

They stood there for a while. The full moon was shining brightly in the nighttime sky. In the moonlight, Tommy could see that Angela's eyes were sparkling like the way they did when he had first met her. He smiled and kissed her.

Holding each other's hand, they walked up the stairs and into the house. At the front doors, there were rose petals scattered upon the floor, leading to there bedroom. The mansion was quiet. Angela and Tommy were glad that they had the house to themselves, since this was going to be there special night together.

Scooping Angela up in his arms, Tommy carried her upstairs and into the bedroom. Angela could see that the rose petals covered there bed which to her was absolutely romantic.

The bedroom was dimly lit with sweet smelling candles. She looked at Tommy and he smiled as he placed her on the bed.

"Well here we are, Mrs. Vercetti," Tommy said, grinning.

Angela smiled and stood up from the bed. "I'm just going to go freshen up," she said, watching Tommy as he unbuttoned his dress shirt.

In the bathroom, Angela took off her dress and wiped the make-up from her face. After washing up, she opened the box to Mercedes wedding gift. Inside was a white lacy lingerie nightgown. She gaped at the sheerness of it. Putting it on, she noticed that there was a note in the bottom of the box and she picked it up. In Mercedes handwriting, it read:

' _No panties required. Hope you enjoy. ;) '_

Grinning and blushing at the note, Angela looked at herself in the mirror. The fabric of the nightgown was very see through. Shrugging on her white silk robe, she fixed her hair and took a deep breath. Opening the door and turning off the light, she walked out and saw Tommy waiting for her on the bed. He was only wearing a pair of black boxer shorts and nothing else.

Tommy looked up and watched as Angela approached the bed in the silk robe which was hiding her nightgown. Standing before the bed, Tommy sat on the edge and reached over to untie the sash of Angela's robe. The robe fell open, and sliding it off her shoulders, it pooled at her feet. He stared at her in awe in the white lacy nightgown, which was see through. Looking up and down her body, he noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"My God, you looked so beautiful today," Tommy said, huskily. "When you walked down the aisle today, I could barely breathe."

Angela smiled and caressed Tommy's cheek. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. Pulling off her nightgown, he tossed it aside and lowered Angela to the bed.

As Angela laid upon the bed, Tommy cupped her breasts. Her skin was soft and the scent of lavender filled his senses. Removing his boxer shorts, Tommy gently spread apart Angela's thighs. He covered her body with his. Angela wrapped her legs around Tommy's middle and she arched her back, moaning in pleasure. Closing her eyes and smiling, she knew only one thing... Bliss...

* * *

**Sorry if the wedding night is a little short. I didn't wanna take the romance too far.**

**One more chapter after this one, which is the continuation into 1987 of Tommy and Angela's first born child, hehehehe. :3 ^_^ Will it be a boy or a girl? We'll just have to wait and see. :)**


End file.
